What She Feels
by mysteriousperson
Summary: Continues Episode 26: A Summer Encore. Have you ever wondered how the guys will confess their love for Hino? Got any idea how she'll pick between them? Needless to say, are you ready for the final close of the anime? It's all here. Read to find out.
1. It all starts with a game

Before you start reading this fic, I would like you to know that the events that follow take place after the last episode of the Anime, La Corda D'oro Primo Passo. A great ending... yes, but I think it needs more. Episode 26 is just the new beginning for the near future of our 'dear Kahoko-chan'. What am I talking about you ask? You'll just have to find out yourself. Hehe. So here it is ladies and gents.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda D'oro, seriously. It would be a great privilege if I did. hahaha!

* * *

**For those who haven't watched Episode 26 yet, here's a summary of 'A Summer Encore' :**

Hino Kahoko successully performed Schubert's Ave Maria in the last selection of the concours. Even though she learned that piece for a very short time, it wasn't surprising that she did well because she was really working hard. As you all know, her violin is now a normal one since its magic escaped when the strings snapped. Now, she's taking lessons at Tashiri Violin classes to continue improving her skills.

Kanazawa 'Kanayan' Hiroto invited the participants to another training camp even though the concours are over. They had a theme which is 'To Seek The One & Only Tune'. They stayed at that camp for two days and three nights. The guys took this opportunity to give Kahoko a clue as to what they feel about her. What they did? Played music for her.

Kazuki & Kahoko did a duet of **Gavotte **at Hill Park.

Yunoki played _Notturno D'amor_ or **Serenade** with his flute at the entrance hall in the middle of the night and she was there to listen.

Shimizu wanted her to hear his playing so he brought her to a church that would resonate the sound of his baroque cello and played **Suites for Solo Cello no. 1, Prelude**.

Tsukimori was asked to relieve a stressed dolphin at the aquarium. He bumped into Kahoko on his way. He played **Romance no. 2**, using her as an inspiration.

Lastly, Tsuchiura brought her to the piano room and dedicated **Dreams of Love** for her, saying that she was the one who opened his closed doors to music**.**

Looks like **'The Violin Romance'** is starting after all neh?

* * *

**Summary of What She Feels:**

Continues Episode 26: A Summer Encore. Have you ever wondered how the guys will confess their love for Hino? Got any idea how she'll pick between them? Needless to say, are you ready for the final close of the anime?

The 'VIOLIN ROMANCE' is a huge issue in this Anime besides the Intra school Music Competition. So, I decided to bring on the love between the concour participants. Heck, everybody may want a little romance in their lives. Put in the fluff! hehehe.

If you have any comments or suggestions in improving this story, PLEASE feel free to leave a review for me. Alright? Thanks a lot!

Now, on with the story.

* * *

_The one and only tune is one you can't hear but anywhere else at the moment..._

**Saturday Night**

The tune of Salut D' Amor echoed in the garden.

_"The music they played seem a lot warmer today."_

Hino smiled at the thought while she poured out her feelings in playing the violin for her friends. Honest music is indeed her specialty. The audience was enraptured by her playing. She continued to run the bow on the strings of the violin. The last note hung in the air with defiance. She opened her eyes to look at her audience. They clapped at her brilliant performance.**  
**

"That was really good Kaho-chan!" Hihara gave her a thumbs up.

"Arigato senpai. Still… I'm not satisfied," she replied as she put down the instrument. Having practiced that piece for only a short while made her doubtful about her performance.

"What are you getting so worked up about? That wasn't so bad you know. You'll get that one and only tune," Tsuchiura ruffled her hair.

"Yah! I guess you're right," she tucked her tresses behind her ear, attempting to fix her hair to where it has been.

"But Kaho-senpai… Your music... is... the same as usual...that same feeling..." Shimizu said, yawning between words.

Hino just smiled. Somehow, she was bit mystified at his words.

"Let's call it a day," Kanazawa said to the students. He patted Hihara on the back _with a little more force than necessary_, motioning him to go inside. But unfortunately for Hihara, he was sitting in a reverse position in the chair and it tipped forward causing him to fall down hard on the ground.

"A-ah!!" he screamed as he let himself fall flat on his face with his arms waving around all over the place.

Tsuchiura tried to help him up.

"Daijoubu?"Hino asked.

Hihara looked up and saw Hino bending down towards him. Their face were inches away but Hino remained oblivious to the distance. He blushed at this and scrambled to let himself up without Tsuchiura's help. Amou took note of this reaction.

"I-I-I'm fine," he replied shakily.

Seeing that her senpai was all better (same dense Kahoko) she turned to Kanazwa, "Neh, Kanazawa-sensei, don't you think it's a little too early?"

"She's right sensei," Yunoki agreed.

"Suit yourself. I really hate saying teacher-like things. I'm going to bed,"he waved his hand dismissively and headed upstairs, leaving the students behind.

"mmm... I'll bring Ms. Amou back as well before it gets darker," Ousaki offered.

"Hai. Arigato!"Amou replied. She turned to Hino.

"Violin Romance Hino-chan. It's all here,"she whispered tauntingly.

She giggled excitedly when she said that.

"I'll see you!" Both Ousaki and Amou left afterwards.

"I guess that's settled," Tsuchiura declared, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll just go upstairs and put away my violin," Hino told them, eyes twitching a bit from Amou's remark.

"I'll come with you senpai..." Fuyuumi shyly offered her company.

"Alright," Hino smiled back at her.

The twosome went up the second floor. Hino opened the bedroom door. It was pitch black inside the room so she turned on the lights.

"Are you going to bed Fuyuumi-chan?" she asked when she noticed Fuyuumi putting down her clarinet case and going over to her bag.

"Hai. I'm tired from playing the clarinet today so I guess I'll call it a day too," she replied as she pulled out her night gown.

"I see. I'll just go down and check what the guys are up to." She wasn't sleepy yet and wanted to do something before going to bed.

"Alright. Oyasumi nasai Kaho-senpai," Fuyuumi called out when Hino headed for the door.

She left Fuyuumi inside the room. When she came out, she was surprised to see Hihara leaning on the doorway as if waiting for her to open the door.

"Hihara-senpai!" she almost screamed with fright. Who wouldn't be? Seeing a pair of brown eyes staring at you from the door in a dimly lit hallway is pretty scary.

"Kaho-chan, I was wondering if you would like to join us for a game of Body Twist," Hihara asked.

"Eh?? Body Twist? That sounds challenging. Sure. Why not?" Apparently, it's her first time hearing about that game.

"That's great! Come on!" Hihara was so glad that he grabbed Hino's hand and pulled her along the stairs.

Downstairs at the den, the guys were waiting for Hihara to come back. Tsuchiura was spreading the Body Twist sheet on the carpeted floor. Tsukimori was sitting on the sofa looking absent-mindedly at what Tsuchiura was doing. Yunoki and Shimizu passed and decided to watch the game instead. It wasn't exactly their 'thing' so they sat down beside Tsukimori.

"We're back!" Hihara shouted when he opened the door and revealed a certain someone with him.

"Yo. So you decided to join eh Hino?" Tsuchiura asked in an almost menacing tone that scared her a bit.

"h-hai,"she replied.

"I didn't know you play this kind of game Kaho-senpai," Shimizu said as he saw her come in the room.

"Ehehe. This is actually my first time," Hino replied with her hand scratching the back of her head, a tinge of nervousness hidden as she spoke.

"Oh? Be careful with her boys," Yunoki half-joked, half-implied.

"Come on Yunoki! We're gentle. You know that!" Hihara retorted. He wanted to look like a gentleman in front of Hino.

"Hey Tsukimori! Are you going to join us or are you going to chicken out?!" Tsuchiura teased when he noticed Tsukimori looking impassively at the game sheet.

"I'll join," Tsukimori replied, giving him a death glare. _Nobody calls him chicken._

"Tsukimori-kun… It's ok if you don't want to," Hino reassured him.

"NO, I've decided," he replied defiantly.

"_my, what pride," _Hino thought as she sweat-dropped.

"ok! Let the games begin. Ladies first!" Hihara said._ Yeah, what a gentleman._

"Eh? No fair!" She didn't want to be first for her lack of knowledge about the game. Thinking that her plan of following their lead would work but alas she had to go first.

"Here Hino. Spin the arrow," Tsuchiura offered her the minimized spinning wheel.

"sigh. Alright," she took it hesitantly.

She flicked the pointer and the arrow stopped at… red circle: using hand.

"That's pretty easy. Next!" Tsuchiura called.

"Me!" Hihara said, raising his hand.

"Apparently there's no order huh?" Yunoki commented.

The arrow pointed to… green circle: using ear.

"Hey! Not too bad!" Hihara assured himself.

"It looks strange though Hihara," Yunoki chuckled slightly at the sight.

"Hey!" Hihara gave him a warning look.

"Tsukimori I believe it's your turn," Tsuchiura said mockingly as he handed him the wheel.

"Tsuchiura wouldn't you like to do the honors?" Tsukimori pushed the wheel back.

"No, you should go first," Tsuchiura insisted.

"Fine," he finally gave in.

The arrow pointed to green circle: using hand…

"It all starts easy. Go on," Tsuchiura held up his hand to the game sheet, leading the way for Tsukimori.

"Tch," Tsukimori replied to his taunt.

"_these guys always fight huh?" _Hino sweat-dropped yet again.

"My turn.." Tsuchiura flicked the arrow.

It points to… blue circle: using foot.

So, the game has started. Hino's left hand is on the red circle. Beside her to the left was Tsukimori, his right hand on the green circle. In front of him was Hihara, his right ear on the green circle. Beside Hihara to the right was Tsuchiura who was standing with his foot on the blue circle. Now, Hino spins the arrow. Then it points to yellow circle using hand. Hino reached in front of her towards Tsuchiura.

"There!" Hino exclaimed, glad that the game was going easy on her.

"No way Kaho-chan! You got the easiest!" Hihara complained.

"hehe," she merely smiled at his childish act.

It has gotten complicated in the next round. Tsukimori whose foot tries to reach the blue circle on Hihara's side was over Hino. He was facing her back. Hihara's foot was under Tsukimori's leg reaching for the red circle. Tsuchiura is reaching for the green circle just below him using his hand.

"Wow, would you look at that. I'll spin the arrow for you guys," Yunoki offered, seeing that their hands are full at the moment.

"Hold that position everybody," Hihara told them.

The next round was much worse. Everybody has fallen in their positions. When Hino was about to fall, she tried to face the ceiling so she'll fall on her back and not her face. Due to her slight ignorance of Tsukimori falling on top of her, they ended up facing each other as he landed on her with a slight thud. His hand managed to stop the fall but it was too late. He felt something come in contact with his face. When he opened his eyes, he discovered another pair of golden eyes looking directly at him. Heat crept up his face when he knew it was Hino. Their noses actually met! The two other contestants aren't doing well either. Hihara fell flat on his face while Tsuchiura landed on his bottom.

"My, my. What a mess," Yunoki said to himself when everybody lost their stand.

"Ow. That hurts… Oi! Tsukimori do you plan to stay in that position?!" he shouted angrily when he saw the two.

Hihara and Tsuchiura were able to stand up. On the other hand, Kaho and Tsukimori were blushing madly, looking directly into each other's eyes.

"Hey, Kaho-chan? You alright there?" Hihara asked, concerened at how Hino's face turned redder than a tomato's.

"Kaho-senpai..." Shimizu said, barely inaudible.

Tsukimori rolled over to the left, clutching his chest because his heart was pounding wildly.

"Here Kaho-chan, take my hand," Hihara helped her up.

"A-arigatou…" Hino said shakily.

"Are you alright Tsukimori? You seem to be in shock," Yunoki asked when he noticed Tsukimori still lying on the floor.

"h-hai. I'm ok," Tsukimori slowly stood up.

"_Darn it! The nerve of the guy!" _Tsuchiura mentally thought to himself.

"ano…" Hino started.

"I'm really sorry Hino…" Tsukimori cut her off.

"I-it's ok… I should be the one saying sorry… If I hadn't turned around then this wouldn't have happened…" _she's really too hard on herself.._

"But still…" Tsukimori was very doubtful

"Why don't we all go upstairs right now?" Yunoki said... more like commanded them.

All of them agreed. But there were others who were disturbed by what happened to Hino Kahoko.

_"wow… that was a major déjà vu! Except… it's not me this time," _Hihara thought as he looked at Hino's red face.

(end of chapter one)


	2. We'll be together

**Sunday**

Morning came. The sun gave off magnificent rays of light which touched the evergreens. It formed a wonderful picturesque of the sunrise outside the window. The occupants of the lodge lazily greeted the brand new day. We turn to Hino Kahoko who just woke up from her sleep with her bangs playfully hanging on her forehead giving her that 'just-got-up-from-bed' look.

"What a lovely day!" Hino said out loud as she stretched her arms way up in the air and stifled a yawn.

"Ohayo Kaho-senpai...Today's the last day huh?" Fuyuumi timidly reminded her senpai.

"Yes. You're right. This is the last day…" she said, the end of the sentence turns into a whisper. "_Come to think of it, last night's events were a blur to me," _she thought to herself.

"Kaho-senpai? You seem to be spacing out?" Fuyuumi asked worriedly.

"Hm? I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Hino snapped back to reality.

"I was asking if anything happened last night," Fuyuumi asked rather more shyly this time.

Remembering her encounter with Tsukimori last night made Kaho blush once again. Fuyuumi, seeing her senpai's reaction, dismissed the topic immediately.

"I'm sorry Kaho-senpai," her kouhai said apologetically. _I didn't mean to intrude or anything..._

"No, it's ok. C'mon let's go downstairs and greet the others," Hino offered her.

"H-hai," suprised by the sudden change of atmoshpere, she followed her senpai to the door.

Everybody was unusually quiet while they were eating breakfast in the dining hall. When Tsukimori heard the glass doors sliding, he wheeled his head around in time to steal a glance at Kaho but unintentionally caught her eye. Apparently, the memory of last night's game was still fresh so they both looked away.

"Good morning Kaho-chan, Fuyuumi-chan," Yunoki greeted first with his usual smile.

"Good morning," came the reply.

"Over here!" Hihara called, offering two vacant seats at his right side.

"Arigato Hihara-senpai!" Hino beamed at him.

"We'll be leaving the lodge this afternoon. I want everyone to get their jammies packed so we can get out of here. Alright?" Kanazawa-sensei announced over the table as he took out a stick of cigarette from his pocket.

"Hai!" everybody replied except for one who remained stoic and kept glancing at a certain cheery red head.

After breakfast, Hino wandered in the entrance hall. Little did she know that someone was watching her from the afar. He slowly approached her, unable to resist the nagging feeling he had since that evening.

"Hino?" Tsukimori suddenly appeared behind her.

"Kyah! Tsukimori-kun! You scared me!" Hino shouted with fright. _Do they always have to scare me?_

"I apologize yet again for last night," Tsukimori bowed for apology.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault," Hino smiled at him.

Just as he saw her angelic smile, he felt somewhat mesmerized and trapped. Hino really is the apple of his eye but he doesn't know it yet. The nagging feeling he had earlier slowly disappeared.

"That's good. I'm relieved. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. 'Course he was watching her every move, naturally he's seen her look dreamily into space.

"Admiring the flowers. They're really pretty. Especially on the first day I went here. They were in full bloom that night," Hino answered the question.

"You've seen the Queen of the Night bloom?" _It only blooms once every summer! _Tsukimori thought.

"Hai," _Yunoki-senpai took me here and that's when he…_ Hino started to blush.

"I see. Well I've got to pack I just wanted to make sure that everything's ok between us. Ja." he didn't notice her blush and left waving his hand casually.

"Tsukimori-kun…"

As Tsukimori left the garden, Hihara came into view. It turns out that he was also looking for Hino. He was relieved when he saw Tsukimori leaving. That means he and Kaho can be alone for a few minutes.

"Hihara-senpai!" she greeted her friend.

"Hey Kaho-chan…" Hihara replied, a little bit gloomy, _not his usual self..._

"Doshtano? What's wrong?" Hino noticed the different tone in his voice.

"I just wanted to ask if you're ok now…" Hihara is still concerned about last night.

"um… hai." Hino answered.

"Are you sure?" He looked up at her face, looking for affirmation.

"I'm positive. You don't have to worry about me Hihara-senpai," she reassured him.

"That's good…" He paused. "You know what?" he asked suddenly, his aura changed to happy mode.

"Nani?" she waited for his reply.

"It's all thanks to the concours that we met each other," he said 'more to himself' than her.

"Yes, you're right," she looked at him.

"But now that it's over… Surely we can still hang out like this right?" he asked again.

"Of course Hihara-senpai!" she smiled.

"Yey! I can't wait Kaho-chan! Well, I guess... I'll go pack now," now he changed from happy to BIG BANG CHEERFULNESS.

"I'll come with you. I also need to put some stuff away," both of them left the entrance hall.

In a matter of hours, everyone was ready to leave the lodge. Their bags are already in the trunk of the van so they all went inside. Kanazawa-sensei was in front while the others were at the back, Yunoki, Hihara, Shimizu & Fuyuumi at the second row and Tsuchiura and Tsukimori in the third row with Kaho in the middle. (How they ended up together at the back is a complete mystery) It was a long trip to the station. Most of them dozed off including Kaho, her head nodding off from side to side. Tsukimori thought it was cute and his muscles slowly tugged his lips upwards, forming a very small smile. But that smile instantly turned into a frown when Kaho suddenly leaned on Tsuchiura's shoulder. Apparently, Tsuchiura noticed. Being the gentleman as he is, Tsuchiura didn't have the guts to wake Kaho up so he let her sleep on his shoulder with his head resting on hers. Tsukimori who was somehow irritated with the sight looked out of the window instead.

The van came to a stop. Kaho heard the engine die down so she lazily opened her eyes. When she realized that she's been sleeping on Tsuchiura's shoulder, she instantly sat up. The sudden movement of Kaho's head woke him.

"Gomene. I didn't realize that I dozed off," blushing, Hino looked down on the floor.

"It's ok. It didn't bother me at all. Though, my shoulder is wet with drool, that's going to be a problem," Tsuchiura teased her.

"Nani?!" she tried to wipe her mouth and checked to see the evidence on Tsuchiura's shoulder.

"haha. Just kidding!" amused, Tsuchiura patted her on the head.

"_Mean." _Hino looked at him with a pouting face.

"Hey, I was only kidding. There's no need to give me that face, right?" He tried to ease the atmosphere.

"alright," Hino ended the topic at once. She folded her arms and looked out the window.

"Ok everyone! We're here," Kanazawa announced from the driver's seat.

Everyone gathered outside and collected their belongings. It seems that everyone was thinking the same thing.

" I'm back. Another camp ends. It was fun while it lasted," Hihara dreamily looked at the sky.

"Hey! You don't have to be so sentimental! It doesn't suit you," Tsuchiura said as he gave him a noogie.

Everbody laughed at Tsuchiura's comment but they had to agree with Hihara. Is their ever going to be a next time? They've gotten really close with each other. Their bond was unbreakable. The times when they were together was really memorable.

"Hurry up everyone. Let's get going," he motioned them to follow him.

What Kanazawa-sensei told them broke their silent reverie. Now they are back home. For Hino Kahoko, it's going to be another new adventure. Even though the concours are over, she still has her new friends whom she met because of her violin. Things aren't going to be the same again.

* * *

At the station, Kaho put her ticket in the slot. Then, she waited for the others behind her. She observed the people around her and noticed that many are waiting for their loved ones' return. Shimizu was greeted by his sister and aunt. Fuyuumi was greeted by her father. Yunoki was greeted by their chauffer. Lastly, there was Tsukimori's mother awaiting her son's return. Now, only Hihara, Tsuchiura & Kaho are left.

"Are you going home as well, Tsuchiura-kun & Hihara-senpai?" she asked her two friends.

"yeah," Tsuchiura replied.

"C'mon, let's all go home together," Hihara put his arm around both of their necks.

They walked silently until Kaho spoke up.

"Wow! Just like old times huh?" she said as she remembered the three of them walking together on the same road.

"Yeah. It's pretty nostalgic, the three of us walking home," Hihara commented._ Never knew he has such a wide vocabulary._

"hai," she agreed with him.

"Hey, Tsuchiura! Let's play basketball again sometime. Whad'ya say?" the question came out of nowhere.

"Sure. Anytime senpai," it was out of the blue but he replied all the same.

"Great!" Hihara pumped his fist in the air.

"Here's my stop guys," Hino stopped to turn a different direction.

"Aw… See you tomorrow at school Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked not wanting Kahoko to leave.

"Hai!" she kept walking and waved good-bye.

"See you Hino," Tsuchiura bid ja as well.

That ends another day.

_Kaho: I'm home!!_

(end of chapter 2)


	3. I'll reach for you

**1 week of Summer School  
Monday**

_"I'm late! I'm late!"_ the words rang inside her head again and again as she ran past the different houses up the hill.

Just like any other school day, Hino Kahoko wakes up late and hurries to school. But that day was slightly different. As she was running up the asphalt road, a black car pulled up on the curb and seemed to wait for her. She stopped in her tracks and realized that the car was vaguely familiar. As if to prove it all, a young man with long blue hair stepped out of the open door.

"Good morning Hino. It's nice to see you up and running today," Yunoki greeted her.

_Eh? I knew it. That's why the car looked familiar._ "Ohayo Yunoki-senpai," came the reply.

"Come. You shouldn't tire yourself. It's still early in the morning," He said, gesturing to the car.

"Iie. Daijobu des. I'm fine like this," she declined him.

"I'm not asking for your reply Kaho-chan. I'm doing this because I want to. Now let's go," he pulled (I mean, carried) her to the car.

"_Talk about persistent_," she thought.

Yunoki felt happy when Hino finally gave in. He wanted to be with his 'dear Kaho-chan' first thing in the morning, his favorite past time. The car drove silently to Seiso Academy. Yunoki was smiling to himself as he leaned on the window.

"_He looks handsome when he's smiling. No wonder the girls are crazy over him. Tough luck on his attitude though. I wonder why he hides it…" _she continued to stare at his pretty face._  
_

"Why are you staring at me like that Kaho-chan? Do I have something in my face?" He asked, noticing that she's been gawking at him for quite a while.

"e-eh? It's nothing," she was suddenly pulled back to Earth.

A sly grin appeared on Yunoki's handsome features as he whispered something to Hino.

"Don't tell me that you're starting to fall for me?"

"You're not serious Yunoki-senpai!" there was a slight tint of blush on her face.

"haha. Just kidding! You're always effective Kaho-chan!" he laughed at her.

"eh?" All she gave him was a confused look.

The car stopped in front of the academy gates. When the girls saw the car, they started to gather around the door, screaming YUNOKI-SAMA! And as usual, they screamed even louder when Yunoki came out of the car.

"Good morning girls. Nice day isn't it?" he greeted them.

But now, something else caught their attention.

"Hino?! What are you doing inside the car of our Yunoki-sama?!" a random fan girl hollered.

"ano… We just happen to bump to each other on our way to school..." she said nervously darting her eyes here and there and found all of them looking at her.

"Relax. I just wanted her to ride with me to school so she won't get tired from running," Yunoki explained as his hand landed on her shoulder.

"Yunoki-sama is so kind!!" They instantly turned their attention to him. _Man, the life of a bishounen!_

"phew. Arigato Yunoki-senpai. See you around. Ja," Hino gently pushed of his hand and waved good-bye yo him.

"See you later Hino," he nodded in her direction.

Hino, like all academy students, went inside the school. She ran to class, hoping that she wasn't late for first period. In her hurry, she bumped into someone along the way.

"Oof. Careful Hino," Tsuchiura mused.

"eh? Gomene Tsuchiura-kun. I just don't want to be late for class," she put her hand at the back of her neck and bowed low for apology.

"You still have time. Hurry along," he said to her, waving his hand to her classroom direction.

"_haha. That's funny. Of all people to bump into it had to be Tsuchiura," _she thought.

Hino slowly slid open the door and peered inside. The teacher wasn't there yet which was a good sign. She entered the classroom and went over to her desk.

"Ohayo Kaho! You're just in time!" Mio told her as she sat down on her desk.

"I see you've brought your violin? The concours are over right? Why'd you bring it along?" Nao asked.

"I decided that maybe I can play somewhere after to school. I think it's become a habit already," Hino told them, smiling slightly.

"Tsk. So you're not going to come with us to the cake shop?" she leaned on her desk and put her arm behind her hips.

"mm… Maybe next time, is that ok?" she looked up at her.

"No problem, right Mio?" Nao looked at Mio for affirmation.

"Right! But you still owe us details Kaho!" She neared the desk as well and slammed her hands on the wooden structure.

"D-details?" she looked at each friend surrounding her, confused.

"Come on! What happened at training camp?" Mio asked dreamily.

"um… let's talk at lunch time," she ecxused.

The teacher came in and greeted the class. After that, lessons commenced like any other ordinary day. Then, it was announced that the concour participants are required to attend a short meeting during lunch time. There was suddenly a slight buzz of students.

_What is it this time? The concours are over right? Is there another champion? _

At lunch, Kaho was in deep thought.

"hey Kaho, your story? What happened during training camp? Tell us! I can't wait to hear about the **violin romance!**" Mio asked her excitedly, her eyes forming pink heart shapes.

"mm? ne-ne Mio. Do you still believe in that stuff? Nothing really happened. We got to explore the place and play instruments. It was a really fun time but no thing such as romance ever happened. I'm sorry," she replied in between bites of her tempura.

"awww… So it isn't true after all," Mio's shoulders drooped.

Mio was really disappointed. Kaho felt a slight pang in her heart for not telling her best friend the real truth. There were times when her heart beat like crazy but that's how the guys were. She thought of them as friends who're really sweet.

"Kaho? Aren't you going to the meeting?" Nao reminded her.

"Oh yes! I'll see you guys later! Ja," she pushed back her seat and ran to the door.

"Ja."

Kaho saw a familiar face when she came out of the classroom.

"Shimizu-kun?? What're you doing here?" Hino asked him.

"I thought I'll wait for you senpai so we can go to the meeting together," Shimizu rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Thank you Shimizu-kun," she smiled at him.

They walked quietly in the corridor but it wasn't of uneasiness but of calm.

"_It's strange that Shimizu-kun had to wait for me. The music department is on the other side of the school. But I guess that's how he is, unpredictably sweet. I see he's still his usual self. Sleepy," _Kaho started to giggle at her own thoughts.

"Senpai? Why are you laughing?" Shimizu curiously asked her.

"It's nothing Shimizu-kun," she assured him

"um… How's the violin Kaho-senpai?" he suddenly asked.

"I'm still practicing. I'm really trying to do my best," she smiled.

"_You always try to do your best Kaho-senpai," _her kouhai thought.

Every time Kahoko smiles, he feels something warm in his heart. He's starting to think that it's not just her music he's attracted to but her whole personality as well so he tries to get to know her better. He views Kaho-senpai as a sister for now and placed her in a special place, his heart.

"ah! We're here Shimizu-kun. Eh? Konnichiwa Tsukimori-kun!" she noticed Tsukimori heading for the entrance as well.

"Konnichiwa," he opened the door for them.

Inside the room, the others are already there.

"There you are! Hurry up. I've got something important to tell you," Kanazawa motioned for them to come in.

"hai!" Hino and Shimizu replied.

"I've called you all here to make an important announcement. As you all know the concours are finally over. But, your last performance was so wonderful that the students and teachers are looking for more. The headmaster suggested that we have a closing ceremony for the successful councours. A dance will be held for the whole academy, music and regular students. You will be the honored guests and perform a piece you like. In my opinion, you should use the theme we had at camp, THE ONE AND ONLY TUNE. I'll expect progressive results by Friday because this dance is going to be held on Wednesday next week. Dismissed," Kanazawa said to them.

"Sugoi!" Hino said excitedly. _A closing ceremony and a dance? Music has surely become_ _for everyone at the academy even the regular students! That's really great!_

She went back to class feeling pretty happy about the latest announcement. When she entered the room, Kaho was instantly greeted by her two best friends.

"So? What happened? Was there another the champion announced?" Mio asked curiously.

"Iie. Actually it was a different matter. You'll all find out soon enough," she shook her head in reply.

"No fair Kaho! Just give me a clue," Mio gave her a pout.

"There are no clues,"she said, waving their finger at them, giving a no-no sign.

"awww…"

The end of classes finally came. The students ran out of the room once the teacher said the words, 'You're Dismissed'. After all, there are no classes tomorrow because it was said that a PTA meeting will be held so the students can't wait to get another break.

"I'll see you guys?"Hino asked her best friends.

"Yeah. Goodluck with practice, ok?" they told her.

"Yeah."

After her friends left, Hino headed for the rooftop. When she neared the door, she heard a trumpet playing the tune of Gavotte. _Hihara-senpai? _She opened the door and saw that friendly smile of her friend who played the trumpet.

"Hello Kaho-chan! I knew you'd come up here!" Hihara beamed at her.

"Konnichiwa Hihara-senpai. Was it the Gavotte I heard you playing just now?" she asked as she put down her violin case on one of the benches.

"Yeah. It was. Would you like to join me in a duet?"

"Would I? Sure!"

The two of them started playing. As usual, the trumpet and violin when combined created such a wonderful & playful sound. The tune went up and down and came rolling about.

"I never get tired of playing the Gavotte," Hino smiled at him.

"Me too. That's why I chose this as the one and only tune."

"Hihara-senpai…"

"The first time I played it with you, it felt so wonderful, even now. Kaho-chan…"

Hihara leaned in closer to Kaho. Their faces are now only two inches apart. Hihara looked at her lips and felt the urge to kiss her. He was about to do so when control suddenly took over him. Instead, he just said the word… _Thanks._

"Why say thanks?" Hino asked him.

He pulled away from her and took a deep breath.

"I…" There was a slight pause. "You made me enjoy music more. Now I really know that I was meant for it. So thanks a lot Kaho-chan," he gave her one of his billion dollar smiles.

"Your welcome Kazuki-senpai!" she said.

"Eh? What did you say?" suprised, Hihara looked at her questioningly. He wasn't sure if he heard it correctly.

"I said your welcome Ka-" Kaho immediately covered her mouth. She just called Hihara on a first name basis!

"That's great! Now were not so formal! I was really getting tired with the way you call me Hihara-senpai. That name is really getting out of fashion!" he said to her.

"_Why did I suddenly call him Kazuki-senpai?" _she thought.

"Kaho-chan?"

"I'm not really sure why I called you Kazuki-senpai…"

"Kaho-chan… It's ok!"

"alright Ka-Kazuki-senpai," the name rolled out her tongue undecidedly.

"Another round of Gavetto Kaho-chan?" he asked.

"Hai!"

So the two of them played the Gavetto to their hearts content.

(end of Chapter 3)


	4. This is what my Heart says

**Tuesday**

Hino just came down the stairs. She looked around the empty house. It was really quiet. Savoring the peace, she tiptoed to the kitchen. A letter was pinned on the refrigerator. The words were a slight blur proving that the letter was written in a hurry.

_Kaho,_

_Left for the PTA meeting._

_There's breakfast on the table._

_Don't talk to strangers._

_Take care._

_Mom_

"Aw mom! You're treating me like I'm still 10!"

She ate the food her mom prepared for her. After that, she quickly dressed up and took her violin outside.

"_Where to go?_" she thought.

Her feet walked on their own. She didn't notice where she was headed when she suddenly saw a familiar path.

"Minami Instruments… I wonder if Tsuchiura-kun is playing the piano today," she said to no one in particular.

She heard a familiar tune coming from the store which answered her thoughts. She ran up to the door and opened it. The tinkling of the bell made the music stop. The shop is the same as usual, warm & welcoming. Hino saw the shop owner and greeted him a good morning. She went inside and saw the person she expected to see.

"Ohayo Tsuchiura-kun," Hino greeted him.

"Ohayo Hino. I was just playing-"

"Tritesse?" she continued.

"yeah," he smiled at her.

Tritesse was the first piece Tsuchiura played at the concours. He wasn't a participant then but he saved Hino's neck by accompanying her with the piano. She could still remember how he jumped up the stage which startled the whole school. She smiled at the thought.

"Do you want me to join you?" she offered.

"Sure."

Just like the first selection of the concours, the two of them played side by side. The music they played seems a bit different from before. It was as if the piano and violin are speaking to each other in melodious tones. The shop owner closed his eyes and listened intently to the music. This went on for hours. Different kinds of pieces were played. They were really having a fun time when... _Screech_… Hino's violin produced a horrible note.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen… My hands were getting a bit tired from playing," blushing, she bowed her head over and over.

"That's ok. Let's take a break for now," Tsuchiura chuckled and put the cover back on the piano.

"That was a very amazing performance! The piano and violin seem to become one as they play. I look forward to more! You've improved a lot Hino-chan," the shop owner gestured towards her.

"arigato!"

"Would you like to take a walk Hino?" Tsuchiura asked her.

"Sure."

"We'll be leaving then oji-san."

"Take care you youngsters. I hope I'll see you soon," he watched them go from the counter.

"hai!"

Tsuchiura and Hino left the shop and took a walk in the park. There aren't many people around since the weather was too hot for them. Tsuchiura continued to walk with his hand inside his pocket. It looks as if he was certain of where he was going. Hino wondered where he was planning to take her when they suddenly stopped in front of a rope bridge. A wooden sign can be found beside it. _Crystal Lake_, the sign said.

"Eh? I never knew that such a place even existed here at the park!"

"Me too. Until yesterday when I took a walk here, I suddenly came across this place. I checked it out and it was really beautiful. Would you like to see it?" Tsuchiura turned to her.

"sure!"

"Careful with the rope bridge though. It's a bit rickety," he warned her.

"h-hai."

Hino took a cautious step forward. So far so good. Nothing happened. She continued to cross the bridge with Tsuchiura behind her. She's already reached the middle when the bridge began to sway. Hino quickly held on to the ropes supporting the bridge but her grip wasn't firm enough and she was about to trip. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist that stopped her fall.

"Careful Hino! Do I always have to catch you when you fall?" he slowly released her waist, afraid that she might trip again.

"G-g-omenasai…"

They continued to cross the bridge and finally reached the end.

"Maybe that's why people don't usually come here... It's hidden from the view and the bridge looks really old," she said as she looked around.

"I guess so... Come on," he gestured for her to follow.

They found a path leading to who knows where. Tsuchiura seemed confident and Hino relaxed. They continued to walk silently under the trees. The birds started to sing and butterflies came out everywhere.

"Ah! Sugoi!" Hino looked around and around.

"Check that out. It's more amazing than what you're seeing right now," Tsuchiura told her.

Hino looked away from the flowers and butterflies and followed Tsuchiura's finger that was pointing straight ahead. She saw a wide lake. Its water was really blue, reflecting the bright blue sky above it. It was surrounded by short green grass, wet with dew and more kinds of flowers. It smelled of fresh water. The sun added to the scenery making everything shine for their eyes to see.

Hino stood there mouth open.

"Come on. Follow me."

He led Hino to a small row boat found at a small dock at the edge of the lake. He held her hand to support her as she went in. Then, he followed. He started to row the boat to the middle of the lake. Hino, on the other hand, looked here and there, trying to take in all the sights. Tsuchiura stopped rowing and faced Hino.

"It's really nice here."

Tsuchiura's sudden remark brought Hino back to Earth. She remembered that she was still with Tsuchiura.

"yes. You're right. I can't believe it. It's really relaxing here. It's as if, I don't want to leave this place ever again," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Hino?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what you're going to perform at the closing ceremony?"

She opened her eyes and replied, "No, not yet. How about you? Are you going to play Tritesse?"

"yes."

"I see."

"Do you know why?"

Hino shook her head and waited for Tsuchiura's answer. But she wasn't expecting this…

"Remember that it was the first piece I played at the concours? It's the one and only tune that woke me up to play more music. _It's because of you._"

Hino blushed.

Tsuchiura added more, "You know what? I'll tell you something when the right time comes," Tsuchiura told her.

"Nani?"

"Next time. For now, let's go back."

"h-hai."

Tsuchiura started to row back to the dock. When they reached the end, he got out and offered his hand to Hino.

"Thanks for taking me here Tsuchiura-kun."

"No problem. Would you like me to accompany you home?"

"Hai!"

As they were walking back to Hino's house Tsuchiura said, "Hino? Why don't you play Salut D' amor for the closing ceremony?"

"I don't know. I think I'm searching for something else."

She looked affectionately at her violin case and thought that the best tune to play at the ceremony was a tune that should never be forgotten by all the students in the academy, a tune so wonderful that it would seem like magic. She just started to study Salut D'amor. It wouldn't be right to play it for a special occasion.

"I see. Goodluck in finding that tune."

"arigato."

They continued to walk and finally reached her house.

"I'm here. Thanks for escorting me home Tsuchiura-kun."

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow at summer class?"

"Yes! See you. Take care on your way back, ok?"

"No need to worry about me. Bye Hino."

Tsuchiura left when Hino went inside.

"I'm home!"

"Kahoko! Welcome back. You're just in time. Someone's on the phone. She said her name was Hamai – something…" her mother informed her.

"Hamai Misa!" shocked, she quickly closed the door.

"Yah! That's it," she said.

Hino stood straight as a post. _Why would THE Hamai Misa call her?_ She nervously ran to the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hello Hino-chan," a female voice spoke.

"Hamai Misa, ano…" she started shyly.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?" Hamai Misa asked.

"Nothing."

"That's good. I would like to invite you to dinner at the Tsukimori residence. Is that ok? I've already asked permission from your mom and she agreed."

"yes it is!" Her eyes lit up.

"ok. Would you bring your violin along? It's been a long time since I heard you play."

"Hai! Of course."

"I'll see you then?"

"Yes."

(end of call)

_Hino: I wonder why she called now…_

(end of chapter)

* * *

Finally I'm able to upload Chapter 4!  
The power was out earlier and I was afraid that I lost this file.  
But thankfully its not. Yey!  
So, how'd you like this chappie? Put in your reviews alright?  
Chapter 5 will be up soon, but before that...

I would like to thank the following people:

**AnimeFanGirl07, Judy107 & nayachin**... for adding me to their watch list

Oh! And before I forget...

**Aireeana: **Haha, wow. Thanks a lot! You were right. Hihara is his family name. Thanks for telling me. Now, I've changed it. Anyway, at least there's one who won't give a violent reaction once I reveal the pairing. hahahahaha! I hope I'll get to hear from you a lot.

**Judy107:** Thank you so much. I need all the support I can get to make this fic. Enjoy the story, alright?

Thank you everyone for reading my fic (:


	5. Mystery & Romance

**Wednesday**

Hino woke up early today. She slowly walked to school feeling pretty sleepy. She's not really used to early mornings.

"_The early bird catches the worm? What's that about anyway?"_ she asked herself.

She yawned and blinked her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. She had no idea why her body wanted to move around already. It's still 6:30 in the morning. Class doesn't start until 7:45. Her mother even pleaded her to sleep a little more when she saw her coming down the stairs at 6 in the morning. _Am I that early?_

She reached the school gates with plenty of time to spare. She didn't even have to run today. There are only a few people at the academy. Most of them were music students. Hino decided to walk around. She walked past the soccer field. There, she saw Tsuchiura-kun, playing with his teammates. He saw her and waved his hand.

"Ohayo!" he shouted.

Hino waved back. She remembered what he said to her at the lake…

_I'll tell you something when the right time comes… _

_What does that mean? ... When is the right time? ... Did she get fat? ..._

She brushed the thought away… If we're talking about Tsuchiura-kun, it must be serious.

She continued to walk and entered the school doors.

Her classroom greeted her. No one's there yet. She went to her desk and put her stuff down. She pulled out the chair and sat while looking out the window. Her eyelids felt heavy so she slept for a while her head resting on her arms on the desk. But there was also another student present at that time. No. He isn't a regular student. This young man quietly entered the room and looked at the angelic face of his love. He just stood there for a moment trapped by her beauty. Realizing that he had been standing there for some time, he did what he was planning to do in the first place. He slipped the rose and note on her desk and escaped through the door hoping that Hino will get his message.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She felt that someone came in the room but maybe she was wrong. She blinked three times to clear her vision. The wall clock said 7:10. She's been asleep for some time now. _Eh?_ Something smelled sweet. Hino looked down and saw a beautiful red rose on her desk and a letter attached to it.

Students now came in the room. She hid the rose in her bag and tore open the letter. It contained five words.

_Dance with me sweet Angel._

Somehow, she knew that she knows this person. Only the concour participants know about the dance. It was still going to be announced later. She blushed.

_Who could this be? Is it possible that someone likes her?_

She turned even redder.

"Ohayo Kaho!" her two best friends greeted her.

"You're early today ne?" Mio asked, eyes wide.

Hino was surprised. Out of reflex, she quickly hid the note in the bag.

"what was that just now?" Nao asked suspiciously.

"Trash," she replied bluntly.

"oh," was all she said.

"Hey Kaho! What time did you reach school?" Mio asked again.

"6:45?" came Hino's reply.

"Ne?? You are early! What's the occasion?" Mio asked, surprised.

"Eh? Haha! Is it really new that I'm early today?" she looked at her friend.

"We were just used to seeing you running to class," Nao teased her.

"Stop it guys! I'm really not sure why I woke up this early. But I did get some sleep," Hino replied back.

"I see. Well then, Ms. Early Bird, class is about start," Nao said.

They were right. Classes did start. The teacher entered the room and the day of learning started again. It seems time flew very fast. By the time Hino closed her text book, classes are already over. But before the students left, their teacher announced something. Something Hino was waiting for since that morning.

"Class, before you leave, I have an announcement. It seems that the headmaster decided to have a closing ceremony for the concours. It would be a formal dance so I want everybody to wear their best clothes. You would also get to watch a special performance by the concour participants. This will be held on Wednesday, next week, about 6:30 in the evening to 11:00. Your parents have already been informed at the meeting. Enjoy the dance everyone! You're dismissed," the teacher said.

After that announcement, the students chattered excitedly. Hino gave her friends the thumbs up sign. They understood. That was why she kept it secret from them. This news was huge! They smiled at her and returned the gesture.

* * *

Back home, Hino reread the note from secret someone. She thought that it might be related to the dance. Sooner or later this person will admit his true identity. She'll just wait for that time to come. But still she can't help guessing who this person might be.

After a while, she started to get ready to go to Tsukimori's house.

"What should I wear? This is Hamai Misa after all," she said to herself.

She decided to wear a dark pink dress that fit snugly on her curves and a short white blouse to top it off. Her ballet flats matched her top.

She studied herself in the mirror and thought that her hair looks messy so she tied her it in a high ponytail.

Soon after that, a long limo honked outside. Hino carried her violin case and waved good bye to her mom. She greeted Hamai Misa at the car door. The chauffer closed it after her.

"My, you look pretty dear," Hamai Misa complimented.

"Arigato Hamai Misa," blushing at the remark, Hino sat down beside her.

"Let's wait until we get home shall we? I can't wait to hear you play the violin."

Hino entered the Tsukimori residence for the second time. She remembered that the first time she went here was because she needed to return Tsukimori-kun's jacket. The house was pretty lonely then. Now, the house was brightly lit and full of activity. Hamai Misa led her to the living room.

"Let's us wait for dinner here. Would you like some tea before we start?" Hamai Misa offered.

"That would be great. Thank you," Hino nodded her head in agreement.

"In a moment," she said as she left the room.

"_Wow. I'm having tea with Hamai Misa. I wonder what it would be like when Tsuchiura-kun is in my position. He's a fan after all."_

Hino smiled inwardly when she thought of Tsuchiura blushing and twiddling his fingers while he and Hamai Misa had tea and talked like old buddies. She was interrupted when the door suddenly opened. Hamai Misa came in with a maid dressed in uniform who was carrying a tea tray. She put it on the table and exited quickly.

"_That was really quick,"_ Hino said to herself.

"Here's the tea. I hope it's to your liking," said Hamai Misa as she sat down.

"It's wonderful," Hino replied.

"Well then, I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend the final selection. I heard from the meeting that you all did well. I really want to hear you perform. Is it too late to ask you to play for me?"

"Iie. It's ok. I would really like to perform for you."

Hino stood up and brought out her violin from the case. She started to get in position. Breathing deeply, she played the Ave Maria just like how she played at the concours. Hamai Misa listened to her carefree music.

* * *

**Tsukimori's POV**

He was lying in his bed, thinking about her. He hasn't seen her today. He wonders if she's okay. He sat up in his bed and laughed at himself.

"I'm getting crazy," he said out loud.

He put on his slippers and went out the door. The hallway was brightly lit. The house has been very different ever since his parents came back. The servants were always busy doing things here and there. He passed by the living room and heard Ave Maria playing.

_wait, that sound is familiar. Is that Hino playing?_

He went a few steps backward and held the doorknob. He leaned his ear closer to the door and heard the Ave Maria again.

_What the?! Maybe I am going crazy!_ _Don't tell me my mom was serious that morning?!_

_Flashback_

"Len? You're spacing out. Were you even paying attention?" his mother reprimanded him for day dreaming.

"I'm sorry mother. What were you saying?" he replied apologetically.

"I'm asking you if you'll agree with me when I invite Ms. Hino Kahoko to dinner," she said with a hint of smile on her face.

_What?! _"Pardon me?" he choked on his tea.

"It's settled then," she sipped her tea casually and eyed her son's bewildered face.

_(end of flashback)_

When the music stopped, Tsukimori burst through the door.

* * *

"That was brilliant," Hamai Misa applauded.

"Arigat – Tsukimori-kun?" she was cut off by Tsukimori's sudden entrance. _Oh right, he lives here._

"Hino??"

"There you are Len. Please entertain our guest for a while. I need to check if dinner's almost done," she said, a small smile crept her face. _I'll leave you two alone for now._

"_Man, she comes back home and sets me up?!" _

Hamai Misa left the couple in the room. She knew her son's secret and thought that it's about time he made his move. So, she made the first step.

"Tsukimori-kun…"

"Please sit down," he gestured at the chair nearest her.

"Hai," she obediently sat down.

"I apologize if my mother had to put you up to this," he said.

"It's ok Tsukimori-kun. I'm actually having a fun time," she smiled a him.

"You are??"

"Hai," she nodded her head.

"I see."

Tsukimori sat on the opposite couch and stared at the floor. Both of them were silent for a while. Hino was the first one to speak up.

"ano… Tsukimori-kun? Have you chosen a piece for the closing ceremony?"

"Iie. I haven't yet."

"mmm…"

Hino thought for some time. Tsukimori studied her. He noticed that she was in deep thought.

"Do you remember when we went to our fist training camp at Fuyuumi-chan's vacation house? We played Ave Maria together didn't we Tsukimori-kun?" Hino asked.

"Yes, I remember," Tsukimori replied not realizing what she was on to.

"It was a very beautiful sound…"

Suddenly it hit her. The one and only tune!

"I got it!" Hino shouted as she instantly stood up wearing the biggest smile yet.

"Tsukimori-kun, what if we play Ave Maria together at the closing ceremony?"

Tsukimori considered the thought. It wasn't such a bad idea.

"I can manage…" Tsukimori replied.

"I consider that as a yes! Thank you so much Tsukimori-kun! We'll play the most wonderful music for everyone!" Hino jumped up and hugged him.

Tsukimori was shocked. He sat stiff in his seat. Hino, realizing what she's done, released herself from Tsukimori. Both looked away, hiding the red in their face.

"I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun"

"It's ok. Hey Hino, what if we start practicing right now?" Tsukimori asked, gladly changing the subject.

"ok."

Tsukimori stood up and told Hino to wait for him. He went out the door, smiling to himself. _Hino._

* * *

He returned with a violin case in his hand. Hino stood up, holding her violin. She was ready to practice. They started playing the first four measures of Ave Maria. They created such a beautiful sound together.

"Hino, try relaxing your hand."

Tsukimori neared Hino. He reached for her hand and adjusted her fingers.

"You can also try holding your violin like this, so you won't easily get tired."

He went behind her, his face near hers. He adjusted both of her arms like an embrace. He looked at Hino and gave her an encouraging nod. When he saw her blush, he noticed what he was doing.

"uh… Let's try practicing that again."

There was a knock on the door and his mother came in.

"Dinner is ready downstairs," Hamai Misa informed them.

Tsukimori and Hino followed her. He let Hino pass first and closed the door behind them. They walked along the silent hallway. Then, they went downstairs. A huge dining hall greeted them below. It had a long table in the middle that was covered with white linen. Food in different kinds of designed platter was set on it and the servants kept on bringing more. It smelled really good. The centerpiece of the table was the main course of the evening, a huge roasted turkey surrounded with different kinds of sauce. High above them was a chandelier that shone dimly in the night. Tsukimori's father was at the head of the table, waiting for them. Hino could feel the soft red carpet under her shoes as she walked over to the feast with the others. Hamai Misa sat at the right chair near Tsukimori's father while Hino was asked to sit at the left because she was the guest. Tsukimori sat beside her.

Hino looked at the silver plate in front of her. She suddenly felt uneasy. She realized that she was dining with Tsukimori-kun's parents! But that feeling slowly disappeared. It turned out to be a fun time after all. They chatted and got to know each other. Tsukimori stayed quiet though, occasionally making a remark but he wasn't active the whole time.

"_He's even serious at dinner._" Hino thought.

After the meal, they all went to the living room. Hino offered to play her violin. She pulled Tsukimori, insisting that they play Ave Maria for his parents. Tsukimori was reluctant at first but he gave in. After their performance, the two adults applauded.

"Maybe we should present a small performance for our guest," Tsukimori's father suggested.

That was when the family of three played music for her. She felt the intensity of emotions swarm over her once they started. Their music was reaching her feelings. It was wonderful!

* * *

Night has fallen. It was time to go back, Hamai Misa insisted that Tsukimori accompany them. The car drove to Hino's house with Tsukimori in it, wearing an irritated expression. The car stopped in front of the gate.

"Len, please walk Hino-chan to their front door. We don't want anything to happen to our dear guest, do we?"

Tsukimori gave her mother a look but he still went out the car door. He moved aside to let Hino pass. They walked together to the front porch of Hino's home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hino?"

"Hai."

"Well, goodnight." _C'mon Len be a gentleman_

"Goodnight."

Tsukimori reached for her hand and kissed it. When he came back, his mother said: "She's a fine girl, Len."

(end of Chapter)

* * *

This is a pretty long chapter.  
Don't you think?  
I'll wait for reviews.

Are you wondering who the mystery guy is?  
haha. You'll find out very,very,very soon.  
Though, I gave some clues. (;

Chapter 6 is still in progress.  
We will move on to Friday in that chapter.

oh yey! Another new reader!  
Thanks for adding me to your watch list partnerincrime (:

For Judy107: Romance is never a romance when there's no kissing scene. Just you wait. (; hahaha.

Thanks again everyone!! (:


	6. Start of the Violin Romance

**Friday**

The heat inside Hino's room woke her up. She pulled away her blanket, grateful for the sudden rush of cold air. She stretched her muscles that were experiencing some sort of cramp from sleeping in one position. Her clock beeped. She turned her head to the direction of the sound. The time was 6:15. She's still early today.

In no time at all, Hino was now walking to school. Her 'previous experiences' from waking up late made her move faster than usual.

"Ah, Friday… last day of summer school!" Hino exclaimed out loud.

It was really no fun when you go to school, knowing that it was already summer. You would rather go outdoors than stay locked up inside a huge building, being enlightened with boring facts and such. At least, that was what Hino thought. She would rather play music than learn about World War II. It gave her such a headache.

Her prayer was answered at lunch time. Kanazawa-sensei called for the participants to receive his update about the closing ceremony. The concour participants gathered around.

"So, have you all chosen the pieces you're going to play at the closing ceremony?" he asked them.

"Hai," most of them replied.

"That's good. I would like to hear you practice got that? We'll have rehearsals by Monday. Treat this as a more formal concour. The only difference is that, we need to depend on each other to make a great performance. Remember the students are not the only audience," Kanazawa-sensei said.

When everybody left, Ousaki went up to Kanazawa.

"It's nice to see you acting so responsible Kanazawa," he said approvingly.

"Give me a break! I act like a teacher once and this is the praise I get??" Kanazawa complained, not happy with acting like a teacher at all.

Outside, the concour participants are going back to their respective rooms. Hino looked at Tsukimori but he looked away. Hino was shocked by his reaction and thought that something must be up.

* * *

**Tsukimori POV  
**

_What the heck am I going to do?It doesn't look like she's avoiding me... That's good. But what if she's noticed??_

**(end of POV)**

* * *

Tsukimori went over to Hino, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Thoughts continued to run in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he got about going over to her. He was about to turn around when his body suddenly betrayed him.

"Hino!" he called over to her.

Hino was glad that Tsukimori was speaking to her. She thought that she must've done something to make him act this way but it looks like she was wrong. She relaxed a bit and went over to him.

"Practice later. I've already reserved a room. Ja," he said, then walked away.

"_That's all? Such short words_," she thought.

Soon after that, Hino began to doubt about Tsukimori again.

She walked back to class when Tsuchiura jogged up beside her**.**

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"We're going to practice together later," Hino replied still thinking about the same problem.

"Is there something going on between you two?" he asked suspiciously. But unknown to Her, there is a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"EH?! NO! It's just a matter of business and such," she replied, waving her hands wildly in front of her face.

"Now when did you start talking like that?" Tsuchiura replied teasingly.

"Eh? Haha! You'll find out at the right time," she retorted back, putting emphasis on the last three words she said to him.

Tsuchiura notices this and understood her drift.

"I'm serious about that Hino! You'll now eventually," he said, trying to clear things with her.

"Just the same. Got it buddy?" she said as she smiled and winked at him.

Somewhere in the background a person called for Tsuchiura.

"Oi Tsuchiura! Come over here for a second will you?" the voice said.

"Be right there! I'll see you around Hino?" he said but he was still feeling doubtful.

He left the scene while Hino continued to walk along the corridor. Suddenly, another figure walked up beside her.

"Hey Hino-chan!" Amou said.

"Amou-san! Long time no see! You enrolled for summer class too?"

"hai!" Amou replied.

"Ano…may I ask you something," Amou continued.

"What is it?"

"You and Tsuchiura Ryoutaru seem to be pretty close? Not only him, there's also Tsukimori. Is there something going on between you guys?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Eh?"

"To put it simply, what's your status?" she asked and brought out her red pocket notebook and pen.

"EH?? You still haven't changed Amou-san! C'mon! There's nothing going on between us!" she replied nervously.

"But people say that they've have seen you together outside school. What's with that?" she asked again, writing down on the paper.

"It was for the concours!" Hino replied, panicking about the situation.

"I see. But there were others times too, the concours were over then. How about that?" she challenged.

"We're friends you know that! C'mon!"

Amou was about to ask another question when Hino reached the classroom door. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe! Just as she was about to open it and escape the interview, Amou started to follow. When she was going to comment back about her actions, two familiar figures went up to them.

" Kazuki-senpai!" Hino exclaimed, absolutely shocked. _Bad timing._

"Ah, so you're on a first name basis neh?" she asked, surprised, then continued writing down.

"Hihara-kun! In the third selection, you were distracted, weren't you? At the same day, Hino was not feeling pretty good. I see a connection. Are you somehow attracted to her?" she asked, oblivious to the people around her.

Hihara blushed instantly at the question. He waved his arms frantically and looked from Yunoki to Hino. Hino's eyes widened while Yunoki remained unmoved and looked at his best friend but the twinkle in his eye was unmistakable.

"No! NO! NOO!" he replied, panicking because Hino was there.

Amou, seeing that she wouldn't be able to get an answer, turned to Yunoki.

"What about you Yunoki-kun?" she cooed.

"By any chance, what do you think of Kaho?" she continued.

"Hino? Well I think that she's a great violin player. She really brings out the music well."

"uhuh.uhuh." she said, writing notes.

Kaho looked at Hihara and pointed at the door, hinting that she was going inside. He understood and slowly backed away from Amou, then suddenly breaking it into a run, leaving Yunoki to handle the problem.

* * *

Hino can't forget the recent events earlier even after classes ended.

"That Amou-san," she said disapprovingly.

Her feet led her to the practice rooms. She opened the door and peered into the several doors. There, on the fourth room, she found Tsukimori playing the violin. She went inside and gave him her usual greeting. He acknowledged her presence with a slight nod and pointed at the violin case she was holding.

"Let's practice," he said.

She opened the case and brought out her violin. They started to play the Ave Maria. It started out from _bad_ to worse. Hino wasn't the problem, it was Tsukimori. She looked at him with concerned eyes, looking for an answer to all her questions. He never makes mistakes like this.

They started again but it was still the same. Tsukimori stopped. He cursed himself for not being able to concentrate and for that he cursed himself again for blaming Hino. He looked at her and saw her put down her instrument on the table. She went over to him. To his surprise, she gently pulled away his violin.

"Maybe we should reschedule practice Tsukimori-kun… Your heart doesn't seem to be in it today," she said sadly.

Tsukimori silently agreed but he was still guilty. He went to all this trouble but if it wasn't for his stupid heart, they could've practiced longer. He bowed his head and slowly walked over to his school bag to pack his things. Now, practice is officially over.

Hino looked at him silently, watching his every move. He finally opened the door and didn't say another word. Hino sighed. _What was his problem?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a small voice humming a sweet tune. She looked for the source and found a glowing little thing sitting on the piano.

"Lili!" she exclaimed, glad for company.

"How're you doing Kaho-chan?" he asked.

"Good," she lied.

He continued humming.

"Why did you suddenly appear?" she asked, curious.

"The **violin romance** is finally starting Kaho-chan," he said mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around you. That's when you'll know"

After that, he disappeared.

"_What was that all about?!"_

Hino now went out of the room, to the door, then the corridor, finally the school grounds. She decided to take a walk at the park. She was still walking… walking… faster…and faster… She began to run. Obviously, she's taking out all her anger and confusion in running. Because of that, she bumped into someone.

"_Not again!" _she thought angrily to herself.

"Kaho-senpai," a sleepy voice greeted her.

"shimizu-kun…" She looked up to see her kouhai looking at her with concern.

"what's the matter Kaho-senpai? … Here, sit down for awhile," he offered her to sit down on a bench.

**Silence.**

"Kaho-senpai, can I ask you a question?"

What is it?" she asked. _The same words that got me into trouble with Amou-san._

"How will you know when you're in love with someone?"

"uh--" labored pause _'shimizu-kun…_' "-- I don't know… I've never experienced love before… But will it help if I told you that LOVE is when you truly care about a person?" she continued.

"Hai! That really helps. Arigato Kaho-senpai. Ano…Can I ask another question?"

"Hai?"

"What happened to you?"

"I-it's nothing…" she shook her head.

"Would you like company?"

"Yes…"

"Is it alright if I stay with you?"

"Yes.. Thank you so much Shimizu-kun."

So, the two of them sat together at the bench & watched the sun set.

(end of chapter)

* * *

yes!! finally finished chapter 6!!  
I was really excited to post this already 'cause it's starting to get juicy.  
hahahahahah.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Judy 107:** I've finally uploaded. Keep your guess. You'll find out the answer very soon. (:

**Gasanechi: **Thanks a lot. A confession? Haha. Just in time. (;

**AnimeFanGirl07:** Yes, I hope I can hear more from you too. Len would have moments I assure you.

**GinandJin:** Haha. I suggest you wait for Chappie 7. It's jucier. (:

**ILoveYuffietine2719:** Thank you ever so much. haha. They are a wonderful pair. hm... Expect that the ending would be really surprising.

Thanks very much for the reviews guys! I'll try and do my best! Sorry for talking in riddles though. I'll explain everything in the next chapter (;

**Special Mentions:**

Thanks to those who put this story on their favorite list  
& Thanks to those who put this story on their watch list

You guys know who you are! (;

**Thanks again everyone for reading What She Feels!**


	7. A Day with You

**Saturday**

Rays of sun oozed through the glass window, creating tiny little specks which fell down the floor. Finally, summer classes at Seiso Academy ended. Hino was in her room lying down on the bed while reading 'Melodies of the Past'. She didn't think that she would be a bookworm when it came to music. But that was all she wanted to do that morning until her mother called her downstairs.

"Hino! You're boyfriend is here! Come down quickly!" her mother shouted.

"BOYFRIEND??"

What her mother said instantly made her stand up and dash for the door. Who could be waiting for her downstairs?

She tiptoed her way down. When she reached the final landing, she peered at the door. She saw her mom talking to a tall guy in expensive looking clothes. She could see only half of his face because the wall blocked her view. She leaned closer and missed the step. Because of that, she fell down on the floor, creating such a loud noise.

"Ah, Hino, there you are!" her mom said, relieved that she has finally come down.

"Are you alright?" the guy asked, concerned about her fall.

"Hino, this nice young man here told me that you're going on a date! I wish you told me sooner! I approve. He's such a gentleman."

Her mom kept on blabbering about this mysterious guy as if she has fallen in love again. Hino can't help but look up. She couldn't contain the shock when she saw the guy's face.

" Yunoki-senpai?!"

"Ohayo Kaho-chan," he greeted.

"Yes, I'll leave her to you now," her mom said to Yunoki.

"Enjoy your date honey!" she said to Hino while pushing her out the door.

"But mom, he's not my boyfriend!! I don't even have a single idea that he'll come here today!" she screamed, apparently raged with her mother trusting a guy she's just seen who was claiming to be her boyfriend.

"Oh?" she replied, looking suspiciously at Yunoki.

"Come on Kaho-chan! Let's go," Yunoki insisted, pulling her hand.

Her mother had the impression that her daughter was denying it. He seems kind because this man talked to her with respect. And when he talks it seems as though his voice holds the truth. (groans, Yunoki's charms) They also seem to know each other so she let him take Kaho for awhile.

She was dragged outside the house into the car. The struggle was such a sight but Yunoki had his surprising strength and managed to pull her inside. The chauffer quickly closed the door behind her. That's when Hino burst out.

"What do you think you're doing?! Dragging me along like this!" she screamed,losing her calm.

"Shush," he said quietly, placing his finger on her lips to stop her from talking.

"You owe me one. So cooperate," he added.

"What do you mean??" Hino shot back.

"You left me there with Ms. Amou. It's a good thing I got to make an excuse," he said seriously, his eyes looking directly at her.

Hino didn't know what to say. It was true that he was the one left alone when she and Kazuki-senpai ran for it to escape Amou. She sighed and decided to play along with him.

"So, what do you plan to do?" she asked.

"Be with me for one day," he said.

"a-a-a-… What?!" she said, blushing furiously.

"Don't start getting dirty thoughts. It's not what you think," he said slyly.

"But what am I supposed to do?? I'm not even ready!"

Yunoki studied her. She was wearing khaki shorts and a violet sleeveless top, not what you would wear for a date. It was very different from his. He was wearing formal black pants and shoes with a periwinkle long-sleeved polo top. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry about that. We'll buy something later," he said.

"Buy?! Why don't we just go back to my house?!"

"Don't want to risk it. Besides… nothing would be more appropriate than the clothes I choose for you."

She gave no comment and slumped back on her seat, crossing her arms. She avoided Yunoki's gaze and looked out the window.

Yunoki wanted this day to be special but so far it's going from bad to worse. He swore to make it all up to her. THIS DAY WOULD REALLY BE SPECIAL.

* * *

They stopped at Créateurs Boutique which is french for _Designer's Boutique_. They went inside. Hino's mouth gaped open at all the glamorous dresses she's seeing right now. Yunoki continued to pull her along. The two of them were greeted by a clerk working at the store.

"Good morning Yunoki-sama. What can I do for you and your girlfriend?"

"_Yunoki_ _sure is popular. Wait a minute. What did she just say?!_ Excuse me, but were not going out," she corrected her.

"You're not?" she was shocked.

"I'm looking for a dress that will suit her," Yunoki interrupted as his eyes scanned the racks.

The clerk studied Hino from head to toe.

"In a minute," was all she said.

She returned after a few moments, bringing a lot of dresses in her arms.

"Try this out miss," she said handing the dresses to Hino.

Hino looked at the dresses the clerk was giving her. Then, she looked at Yunoki. She shook her head at him indicating that she wasn't going to buy any of it. He was nearing irritation. _Didn't she get it?!_

"You don't have to worry about anything. You're with me," he whispered in her ear.

Hino sighed and took the dresses. She was paying him back. If that's what he wants then fine!

Hino went in the dressing room while Yunoki sat and waited by the bench. The clerk followed him.

She came out wearing the first dress. Yunoki took one look at her and stuck out his tongue. He gave a thumbs down. This went on for a long time. Finally, with what seemed to be like the seventh dress, Yunoki stared at her for quite a while.

"**WELL**?" Hino asked, irritated for having to change a lot of times.

Yunoki shook himself away from the trance. Finally, he gave a thumbs up.

What Hino now wore was a light blue spaghetti-strapped dress with a white fold on top. Below it was an opening in the middle where pink and yellow pleats came out. It suited her very well.

* * *

Their next destination was the jewelry shop. Hino hesitated to come in but Yunoki insisted again. He went around the shop, looking at the glass cases. He saw a particular item and asked the shop owner to take it out of the case. When it was taken out, he whispered something to the man's ear. The shop owner grinned and said, "I'll be right back with your request."

Hino was sitting at the farthest corner of the room, watching the two men talk about something Yunoki just took out of the case. She saw him go over to her and stood up.

"Wait. I just asked a little favor from the shop owner. It might take some time," he said.

Hino sat back down. Now, Yunoki sat down beside her.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon," he said mysteriously.

After some time, the shop owner finally went out the back room he just disappeared into. Yunoki stood up and greeted him. He was given the thing he requested for.

Hino looked suspiciously at the two men. She saw something shiny handed over to Yunoki by the shop owner. Yunoki called over to her and she stood up. She was led to the counter where a small round mirror is found. Yunoki went up behind her. She saw his reflection in the mirror while he put something around her neck. She looked at the necklace. It was a heart made out of diamond attached to a silver chained necklace. Yunoki stepped away from behind. Hino looked at him.

"Look more closely," he said

She neared the mirror and looked at the necklace. What she saw left her in awe. The diamond heart has something etched in it. _Kahoko._ It was her name!

She looked at Yunoki again. He was smiling a beautiful smile. Hino didn't know what to say.

After that, they left the shop. In the car they went. Hino kept looking at the necklace, fascinated with its design.

* * *

It was lunch time and Yunoki now brought her to a fine restaurant in town. He ordered everything in the menu! The manager seemed to know him and barked around orders to everyone. He made sure that Yunoki enjoyed the feast.

Not only that she was looking like a princess but she was also fed like one. She ate until her stomach couldn't take in more. Yunoki really made sure that she got her PRINCESS TREATMENT.

"Are you enjoying so far, Kaho-chan?"

"Hai."

"That's good. After this, we'll go to our next destination"

* * *

Hours passed and they were off again. Now, Yunoki took her to the theatre to watch a concert of famous musicians. Hino totally enjoyed herself there, wowing at all the performers. Yunoki laughed, entertained with her.

It was nearly dark, about 6 p.m. in the evening. The concert was over. Yunoki and Hino exited the doors.

"That was really fun! Thanks a lot for bringing me here! Thanks for everything."

"Don't thank me just yet. There's still one place we haven't gone to. It's about time we had dinner," he replied.

* * *

They went to another fancy restaurant but this was different. They entered a separate room. It has red carpeting and a huge glass window which gave the view of the full moon. Its walls were the color of beige and the the ceiling was painted white. Apparently it also contained a round table that was covered with red cloth. It was fixed for two with a matching scented candle lighted at the center.

Yunoki led her in. He pulled the chair for her and she sat down. He sat opposite her. Then, he smiled. The fire illuminated his face. Hino felt herself blush. He was handsome.

Food was served and they're eating by the candlelight. There was romantic music playing for them by the musicians of the restaurant who was hired by Yunoki. They continued eating. Finally, Yunoki spoke up.

"Kaho, why do you think I invited you today?"

"To repay you back for Friday…" she answered surely.

"Oh? Is that what you thought?"

"Why, am I mistaken?"

"Listen, I invited you today because I wanted to tell you something …"

"Nani?"

"Kahoko…"

(pause)

He looked directly at her eyes. The flame of the candle flickered.

"_I think I've fallen in love with you…"_

Hino didn't know what to say. She put down her fork and knife. Then, put her hands on her lap. She was silently looking at her plate.

Yunoki noticed this reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like it when someone toys with my emotions"

"Don't you think that what I'm saying is true?"

"You've kept your attitude secret and deceived others. It would be easy for you to just come up with all this stuff."

"Is that really how you view me Kaho-chan?" he asked sadly.

He sighed. He stood up and went over to her.

**"Would you like to dance with me, sweet Angel?"** he said sweetly, offering his hand to Hino.

Hino looked at him. At that moment, she realized that he was speaking the truth. It was him after all. His gentle voice reverberated inside her mind. She took his hand. After that, they started to dance the waltz.

"You know Kaho-chan… I'm not really deceiving others…"he started while they glided along the polished dance floor.

"My grandmother wants the Yunoki reputation to live on. So, I was trained to be like this, to become an elegant young man… But sometimes, the pressure gets to me. Life is unfair. No matter how hard I strive, I'm always shoved under my two brothers. Sad isn't it? But you... You are the first one to see me like this. You're pretty lucky," he continued._ You make me open up._

_You call that lucky huh?_ Hino understood him now.

* * *

It was all over, Yunoki took her back home. They walked together to the front porch. He put his arm on the door and cornered her. The light flickered and it became dark. Yunoki kissed Hino on the forehead. Then, he aimed for her lips. He was about to do so when she pushed him back.

The lights came back on. The two of them are in a certain distance away from each other.

"I can't…" her words barely inaudible.

"Kaho-chan…conservative as usual…" he smiled then went near her again.

She was about to push him back when he suddenly hugged her very tightly.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you. Daisuki da yo." He said, then released.

Hino was blushing super madly.

"Goodnight Hino. Ja. I'll see you at the dance."

He waved goodbye and went in the car. As it drove away, Hino quickly opened the door and ran upstairs. When she reached her room, she jumped on her bed.

"_Daisuki da yo…" _

The words rang in her ears. She went red again. She put her head under her pillow. Thoughts began to run in her mind.

_I think I've fallen for you._

_Kaho-senpai how do you know when you've fallen in love with someone?_

_The violin romance is starting Kaho-chan._

She's confused.

"AH!! HAPPY THOUGHTS, happy thoughts….. WHY THE HECK CAN'T I THINK OF HAPPY THOUGHTS?!"

She remembered music. That's when she started to calm down. _Tomorrow, I'll think about this._ And she went to sleep.

(end of chapter)

* * *

hey guys.  
Chapter 7 is finally here.  
Now you know that Mystery Guy is actually... Yunoki!  
He was the one who gave Hino the letter and that wasn't connected to the dance at all.  
Was it obvious?  
If you hoped for another guy then... Don't worry about it... They will have their moments in the upcoming chappies.

What else... oh! haha. there you go, the first confession.  
Was that romantic enough?  
More?  
or bad?  
be honest ok? (:

hm... if you thought that it was Len, well... the hint he was talking about was actually the time when he kissed her hand.  
It's on Chappie 5. (:

If you have other questions, just ask. (;

**Replies to Reviews:**

Judy 107: Shimizu huh? Why'd you think so? I admit, I actually planned for him to be mystery guy, but changed my mind. I thought this might be better. ;P

Aireeana: Thanks a lot. I agree with you btw. It was little, wasn't it? haha. But now he was the first to confess.

kalen1: aww. thank you. hehe. now you know who MG is. (:

lytes: season 1 was kind of short for me. what do you think about this season 2? hehe. there's chapter 7 for yah.

ryuuki.18: thank you so much!! (: I'm really glad you liked it.

**Special Mention:**

thanks to 000michelley000, Gasanechi  
FallingPetals298, GinandJin

I appriciate it so much that you're reading my fic. (:


	8. Now You've Found Out

**Sunday**

Sleeping beauty opened her eyes. It was dark under her pillow so she removed it from her head. The sun greeted her with such brightness. She had to squint her eyes when she sat up. She was still wearing the same clothes from last night. Now her dress was wrinkled. It was a pity. This dress is expensive after all. She stretched her arms over her head, cracking a few bones. If she's still wearing the dress, then… Hino touched her neck and felt the flawless surface of the diamond heart. She took it off and put it in her palm, studying it yet again. The shape was perfect. It gave off a little rainbow when the light reached it. The words engraved on it shone too. _Kahoko._ That guy at the shop really is talented for managing to put her name on that hard diamond.

Prices entered her head again. Yunoki must've spent a lot of money for her yesterday. _Daisuki da yo._ He went to all that trouble just to tell her that? It was really sweet. But what was she supposed to do? She doesn't even understand her own feelings. Now, she's supposed to give an answer to someone who just confessed to her. Whoever thought that Yunoki liked her anyway? What was she supposed to say back? What does she feel for him? She never really thought about it. Her heart never opened to this kind of stuff. All this love, heart to heart, infatuation, romance, she never really understood it. She'll try to make him understand that maybe this is not the right time to give an answer. Still, she needed to think. Now that she knows, what's going to happen to their friendship?

"_AH!! This is so confusing!"_

She shook her head, her hair flew behind her.

"_Get rid of these thoughts. I'll just see what happens."_

She stood up from the bed.

"_What to do today?…"_

She looked at the book she was reading yesterday morning. No. She's not in the mood for it.

"_I know!"_

She decided to jog around the park. Since it's no fun jogging alone, she'll drag along a friend to the park, but whom?

* * *

She took a bath, combed her hair and brushed her teeth. Now she's dressed in black jogging pants and a plain white shirt. The dress lay on her bed while the necklace was put in a small jewelry box for safe keeping. She looked at the dress. Was she going to give it back to Yunoki? What about the necklace? She sighed. He might be offended if she returns it, might as well keep it. She jogged down the stairs. Her mother was in the kitchen as usual.

"Kaho, good morning. How was yesterday? I checked your room and found you sleeping soundly on the bed. What time did you arrive?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think it was about 9:00?" she answered.

"So, how come you didn't tell me about you're boyfriend?"

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? He's not my boyfriend. It was shameful of him to play around like that," she replied sternly and put emphasis on the 'NOT'.

"So why was he here yesterday?"

"I don't know. We just hung out."

"Is that so? Well… Here's your breakfast,"she didn't sound convinced.

"Thanks."

After she ate, she went to the phone to call Mio so she has company when she jogs around the park. She dialed the familiar number.

(ring,ring)

"Hello?" a voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"Mio, this is Kaho. Are you doing anything today? I was thinking if maybe you'll like to jog with me," Hino asked her.

"Jog today? I'm so sorry Kaho. I can't. My family & I are going out today. We're visiting my grandmother," Mio sadly replied.

"I see. It's ok, maybe next time?" She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Sure. I'm sorry again."

"Nah, it's fine really. I'll talk to you soon. Bye now,"

"Bye."

"_Ok, Mio's not the only option."_

Hino started to dial Nao's number.

(ring, ring)

It seemed to ring forever. Then, the answering machine spoke up.

_Please leave a message after the beep--_

"_Sigh. Maybe she isn't home as well."_

She really wanted to jog today so she kept on thinking about who to invite.

"_Let's try my other friends. Who else, who else…_ _Someone who's sure to come along with me… Ah, Kazuki-senpai!"_

That was not a pretty bad idea. She checked the school directory and found his number.

(ring, ring)

"Ohayo! Kazuki speaking," a boisterous voice answered.

"Kazuki-senpai! This is Hino."

"Kaho-chan?!"

"hai!" she replied.

"oh… um… what's up?"

"It seems so sudden, but… would you like to jog with me at the park today?"

Shocked, he asked,"Why me?"

"It's just that… Well… If you don't want to… I'll take it back… j-"

"No! It's fine. I'd like to come along."

"Alright. See you there?"

"Yea."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

"_Yes! I finally found someone! Now, I'll just grab a towel, a bottle of water and maybe some money… Then, I'm all set!"_

* * *

Hino now walked to the park. She observed the people around her. There were others who're taking a stroll, walking their dogs, jogging, playing Frisbee & flying kites. Hihara wasn't among them. She sat down on the bench to wait. It only took a short while and a green-haired guy came running in her direction.

"Ohayo!" he said as he neared her.

"Ohayo Kazuki-senpai!"

"Let's start jogging then?" he asked.

"Hai!"

They jogged together around the park twice. They took a short break after that.

"Wow! That was… great! I've never jogged like this before. We covered the whole area. But that made me really thirsty," Hihara said, not really tired because he was used to running.

Hino brought out her water jug.

"Here. I brought one just in case."

"But Kaho-chan, that's your jug."

"Yes. What's the matter?"

"Is it really ok?"

"Hai."

Hihara blushed. He remembered when he accidentally drank Hino's green tea, he screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw her name on the bottle's cap. Tsuchiura was there then. Now, he has permission. He found it quite funny. He took the jug and opened the lid. He drank from it, making sure that his lip doesn't touch the edge.

"Arigato," he said, smiling at her.

"Haha. You're welcome Kazuki-senpai," she smiled back.

After that, they started to walk around.

"Now that we're here, do you want to do anything?" Hihara asked, wanting to start a conversation.

"I don't know."

"Would you like to have an early lunch? My treat," he offered.

"Kazuki-senpai, it's ok. I can buy my own lunch," she replied, not wanting free things.

"Hey, come on, I want to treat you today."

She looked into his pleading eyes. _What the heck._ She agreed.

They went to a café found near the park.

"Order anything you like," was all he said.

* * *

They ate outside where there are umbrella shades and watched the people passing by.

"Don't you think its strange how some dogs and their pet owners look alike?" he said, seeing a black poodle with its owner who had this wild curly black hair.

Hino laughed at his remark.

"Sometimes I do wonder. But it seems as though they choose the dogs that suits them best. So I guess that's why they end up looking like each other," she laughed again.

Hihara smiled. _It's nice to hear her laugh._

"I guess it works with music as well. You choose the instruments that most likely suit you," he said.

"Yes."

"You love your violin don't you?"

"I do. It's the most irreplaceable thing for me. It's like my friend. And we work together side by side"

"It's kinda' like me & my trumpet. That instrument has always been my no. 1 buddy."

"Haha. I guess you're right."

(Pause)

"It's also kinda' like how I love you. Irreplaceable."

"Nani?"

Hihara wasn't thinking when he said that. He turned red in the face as he covered his mouth. He wasn't able to control the words that escaped from him. He wasn't ready to tell her and yet… the words just came out of his mouth naturally! Now, he was left with unspoken words. He hated the way the conversation was going. He didn't know what to do!

Hino didn't know if it was just her imagination or did she just hear Hihara say that he likes her? She hated the silence. It was a very uncomfortable one.

Hihara looked away. His shoelaces seemed very interesting that moment.

_What do you call those plastic things at the tip again?_

It wasn't the right time to think about such thoughts. There was still silence and he didn't like it that much.

He suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry Kaho-chan. I think I have to go."

"Kazuki-senpai…"

With that, he ran away, wanting to escape Hino's stare. He can't take it. Why did it have to be now?

(end of chapter)

* * *

hello everyone.  
how'd you like chapter 8?  
Let's hear what you think. C'mon don't be shy (x  
looks like Hihara finally admitted his true feelings for Hino huh?  
But both them are still in shock about what happened.  
It was an unexpected revelation.  
Chapter 9 will tell more.  
(:

Replies to your REVIEWS: (:

lytes: OMG! You noticed too?! haha! That's so cool. I really like him. I sometimes base Len on Natsu's attitude. (:

bubbly.o9: You'll know eventually who the real pair is. (: haha. Yunoki is HOT! tsss. (x

GinandJin: hm... intriguing question... (: the upcoming chapters might explain that. (;

SilverMoon69: Thank you so much. Keep on reading. (:

Judy107: Yes. I agree. Hino is lucky. waah! She's got 5 hot boys. ;P

kalen1: he does seem the type doesn't he? haha. (:

Thanks for your wonderful reviews (;  
& to everyone else who's been waiting for this chapter.


	9. Now I've Told You

**Flashback of Sunday**

"_Why?? Why does it have to be now?? Of all days, I had to blow it up! She would surely like an explanation. What am I supposed to do?" _Hihara thought.

He continued to run and stopped near the fountain to catch his breath, his knees supporting his arms. After that, he looked around.

_I might as well return home._

* * *

"What just happened?" she voiced out loud.

Hino was now left alone at the café. She stood up from her seat and decided to look for Hihara. He was also in shock. It might be better if they cleared things up before it gets worse.

She walked around the park. When she made no progressive results she started to run. She stopped at the fountain and looked around.

_He's not here._

She sat down for a while to catch her breath.

_Maybe he went back home. We're going to see each other tomorrow anyway because of the rehearsal. I can talk to him about it there._

* * *

**Monday**

She entered the Performance Hall. There was music coming out off the door already.

_Creak!_

Now the door is slightly ajar.

"Y-Yunoki-senpai?" Hino called out.

He was up on the stage, playing Serenade on his flute. No one else was there except him and now, Hino. She put down her bag and violin case on one of the seats near the front. Yunoki saw her but he continued playing. After that, he went down the stage and greeted her.

"Ohayo Kaho-chan."

"Ohayo…" _Acting like nothing has happened. _

"Is something the matter?"

"Yunoki-senpai… About last Saturday…"

"You're worried?"

"I can't give an answer," she replied.

"Silly. Did I ask for an answer? Listen Kaho-chan, no matter what happens this feeling will stay right here. Sooner or later you'll give me an answer and I'll wait for that… but… Don't forget…You'll always be my no.1 past time," he told her as he held up her chin to face him.

(Sweat drop) "a-ah…" She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Suddenly the back stage doors swung open. Out came Kanazawa-sensei with the rest of the bunch.

"Oi, what are you doing back here?" he said.

Yunoki quickly put down his hand.

"We're waiting for practice sensei," Hino replied.

"Didn't I tell you to come to the faculty before we go here?"

"Nani?! I didn't hear that last bit at the meeting," she answered sheepishly.

"What about you Yunoki?"

"I'm sorry sensei. I was about to go back when Ms. Hino entered the hall."

"Err. You better step away from Ms. Hino now," Tsuchiura cleared his throat.

Yunoki was very near Kaho, their body nearly two inches apart. Hino took a few staggering steps back.

"Okaaaaay…Now, let us start practice," Kanazawa-sensei rubbed his hands together.

Hino looked around. She saw Hihara with Yunoki. They were talking together. Everybody is acting naturally as if nothing happened between them. She continued to stare at Hihara. Then, he looked as well but only a glimpse. He still seems uncomfortable about her being there. Yesterday was too much for him.

Now she continued to look around. She saw Tsukimori standing alone in the corner, observing the others. She remembered that they haven't practiced since Friday. Now she wonders if he's okay. Hino walked up to him.

"Ohayo, Tsukimori-kun!"

"O-ohayo."

Tsukimori just stood there, unable to look at Hino in the eye. He seems uncomfortable too. She went beside him and leaned on the wall.

"We haven't practiced yet…" he said.

"Yeah…"

"I apologize for last Friday. I was a bit out of concentration."

_A bit?_ Hino let that issue slip, instead she said, "So now what do you plan to do with rehearsals?"

"Yes. I know. We're out of practice. But please tell me that you've been practicing at home."

Hino recounted back the days. No, she wasn't able to practice. So she tried to redirect the subject.

"Were you?"

"Don't try changing the subject Hino. Please don't tell me you haven't been able to practice."

"We're doomed," she said under her breath.

He sighed then said, "The Ave Maria you performed in the final selection is just like this one. Here. Let me just give you a few reminding tips. This is practice after all. One, remember your form, the one we practiced from before. Two, relax your hands. Don't add to much pressure on the strings. Three, watch your tempo. Don't go too fast or else the music we make won't match. Four…"

This kept on going. Tsukimori's words swam inside her head. Finally, just right on cue, Kanazawa-sensei clapped his hands for attention.

"Ok, the order will be Shimizu, Tsuchiura, Yunoki, Tsukimori, Fuyuumi, Hino and Hihara."

Tsukimori and Hino looked at each other, apparently noticing something in the order.

He went up to Kanazawa-sensei and said,"Kanazawa-sensei, Hino and I are planning to do a duet on the closing ceremony."

"You are?" Kanazawa-sensei said, shocked.

The others directed their attention to the couple as well. It's not like Tsukimori to work together with someone at all, especially a gen-ed student. Kanazawa-sensei eyed Hino with a what-did-you-do-to-him look. She just slowly nodded her head proving that they're going to play together.

"Well I guess that changes the order."

Kanazawa-sensei thought for awhile.

"Maybe its best if the both of you perform last so that means the others would move up," he said, talking to no one.

"Okay everyone, the new order would be, Shimizu, Tsuchiura, Yunoki, Fuyuumi, Hihara, then Tsukimori & Hino"

Practice resumed like any other. When the pair was finally called, Hino dreaded her every step. Tsukimori was in front of her showing no signs of emotion at all.

"_How does he keep his calm like that? We're not even ready yet!" Hino thought._

Everybody followed their movements. When they are up the stage, the two moved into a playing position.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3…" Tsukimori whispered to Hino.

She started playing the violin and he did too. No mistakes so far.

"_Relax. This is the same stage. And this is the same piece. No need to worry,"_ she breathed in and out.

"_That's great Hino keep it up!" _Tsukimori mentally cheered.

"That's…" Hihara trailed off.

"Ave Maria…" Kanayan finished for him.

"Just like at training camp," Shimizu said as he closed his eyes.

"Kaho-senpai… that's wonderful," Fuyuumi commented.

"So that's what she was talking about!" Tsuchiura said, relieved.

"_Kaho-chan… you never cease to amaze me,"_ Yunoki thought to himself.

Everyone applauded when they finished playing. Kanazawa now went on-stage.

"As I can see, all of you did a wonderful job today. I would like to see that same attitude on Wednesday. We have very little time so everyone let's do our best! Let's practice one more time and after that I'll let all of you go."

After practice, Kanazawa called the two students over.

"Tsukimori, Hino, you've chosen the piece well. Though, I suggest that you practice more. It needs a little bit of expressiveness… _If_ _you know what I mean… _Well then, see you on Wednesday."

Tsukimori and Hino went out the door.

"Well that was…" he started as he removed his bangs from his face.

"…expected," they both said at the same time.

Hino laughed. "Well, when do we practice?"

"Right now is a good time."

"The park then? To have an audience watching can also be a good practice."

"Yes."

They started to walk towards the gate when a voice called out to them.

"Tsukimori, Hino!"

They followed the direction of the voice. It was Hihara running to them.

"Kaho-chan, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

Hino looked at Tsukimori. He nodded.

"I guess I can't do anything about it. I'll just see you at the park Hino." Then he left.

"What is it Kazuki-senpai?"

"Let's take a walk."

They went out the school gates and followed the path Tsukimori took. Hihara didn't know how to start the conversation he was planning in front of the mirror for ages when Hino spoke up all in the right time.

"Kazuki-senpai…about what happened at the park…."

"I know… I-… I wasn't thinking when I said that…"

"…"

"But I really meant what I said..." he said, blushing.

Hino looked at him.

"Kaho-chan… I really like you a lot…" Hihara continued, running his hand over his hair and smiled at her.

"…" She looked down and avoided his gaze.

There was silence with two hearts beating really fast. Hihara hoped that someone would break it but his tongue seemed to be tied up at the moment.

"Kazuki-senpai… I don't know what to say…"

"It's ok! There's no pressure… I-I'll wait for your answer… I promise… I-I'm just glad that I've finally told you..." he said.

They stopped at some point. Hino took the stairs.

"I'll see you…" she said.

"See you at the dance!" Hihara replied.

"I love you Kaho-chan!" he added, with that he ran away waving back at Hino.

She blushed at his sudden revelation.

* * *

Hihara's POV

_Told you I could do it Yunoki._

_Flashback_

_Yunoki: Is there something wrong Hihara?  
_

_Hihara: Nothing._

_Yunoki: I noticed that you and Kaho-chan aren't speaking to each other. Should I call that normal?_

_Hihara: …_

_Yunoki: So you told her already? … By the looks of it… I think you told her accidentally…_

_Hihara: How did you know?! (Glances at Hino, she was looking as well)_

_Yunoki: Hihara, I've known you since first year… I've noticed… _

_Hihara: … Looks like I can't hide it from you…_

_Yunoki: You should really explain everything to her… or else, it will stay like this for a long time._

_Hihara: I know…_

_Yunoki: So go…_

_Hihara: I guess…_

_(Kanazawa claps his hands for attention)_

_Yunoki: (pulls on Hihara's arm and whispers something in his ear) But remember this… you're not the only one… Be ready for that…_

_(end of flashback)_

_I wonder what he meant by you're not the only one… Oh well… _

End of POV

* * *

Hino went down the steps to the park. She saw Tsukimori by the bench with his violin.

"oi Hino, that took you long enough," he said

When she got closer he said, "You look red."

She shook her head. "I'm alright. Let's go practice."

(end of chapter)

* * *

hey guys!! (x  
Here is chapter 9. Sorry for having to post this only now. I reread this fanfic and noticed how I mispelled Tsuchiura's name a lot. hahaha! Don't blame me. I find his name very hard to pronounce when I first watched La Corda D'oro but I'm getting used to it. Well anyway I did super double spell checks and edited some chapters... But nothing much changed (:

About Chapter 9... I just put two and two together for now... So, nothing much happened, I guess... Ecxept that Hihara has finally cleared things with Hino. And you all know what he said to her (; There's also Yunoki... He knows as well but Hihara doesn't know a thing about his confession. dun-dun-dun-dun. Will they fight over her? wahaha. Two guys are now waiting for the maiden's answer. (x

How'd you like it? (: Please, please put in your reviews... or else I won't update!

I'm serious :P

hahaha. (x

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Tana Shibara-san: **Yey! Thank you so much! (: Now that his confession has been cleared, what do you think?

**kokoro192: **ohh. Thankyou, thankyou. I'll update as fast as I can. (:

**SecretSoltice (fr. Chapter 1):** Whopee! haha. So cool you liked it xD

**shiroyuki-hime: **Your wait for chapter 9 is over but its chapter 10 you'll have to wait for now. hehe. Thankyou for reading this fic. Hope to hear more from you.

**bubbly.o9: ** hahaha. Thanks for that. Well, chapter 9's up. (:

**Caramel Crazy: **I see that you're a Len fan (: oh boy, are you in for a surprise (; (_and for all the Len fans out there too_)

**'-MiNi-RAi-': **There's two of you? Whoa... Well, anyway, I'm glad you liked the story! (: I want to hear from the both of you again. (:

**kalen1: **lol. His confession was pretty awkward. WHO'S NEXT really is the question. I'm actually trying to update everyday so you better wait for that 3rd confession. (:

**Lightning Hand: **I'm imagining, I'm imagining & I'm liking. haha. errhm. About your question, Daisuki da yo means I love you (:

**xxxxihatepinkxxxx: **hey new reader. (: Here's the update. I hope you like it as well.

**partnerincrime: **It's the first time I heard from you. I'll update more, please review ((:

**mibeaivy9: **Aw... that's sweet. Well how did I think of the story? To tell you the truth... I dreamt about it after I watched the last episode. I was really addicted and maybe that's why this story suddenly jumped out of my head. :P Weird huh? That's when I started to write this fic.

**ranhikaru: **I see. So Kahoko is her given name then? oh my. I'm lousy when it comes to differentiating Japanese given names from their surnames. Sorry about that. :P

**ILoveYuffietine2719: **Thank you for the compliments. I will wait for your next reviews ((:

**Thanks everybody! (: Love you all. (x**


	10. A Strange Twist

Hey everybody!  
It's not like me to put an author's note before the story, but hey... before you start reading I just want to say that...**  
**Read the scenes carefully, you might get dizzy from the different POV's**  
**yeah well... I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, hehe (:  
I really like this part of the fic ((:

* * *

**Tuesday**

**Hino's POV**

_Gosh, tomorrow's the day… Yesterday's practice is okay… but I think Tsukimori-kun wasn't pretty satisfied… hm… Maybe we can practice together this afternoon… _

She walked to the phone and touched its dials, thinking for a moment.

_Should I call? ... Maybe… I should try…_

She put the receiver in her ear and dialed his number.

(ring, ring)

A familiar male voice answered the call.

Tsukimori: Good afternoon, this is the Tsukimori Residence, Len speaking… Err… How can I help you?

Hino: _He sounds so formal, like a waiter or something. _

She giggled. Tsukimori heard this and knew who the caller is immediately.

"Hino… state your business," he said clearing his throat.

"hehe. Gomene Tsukimori-kun. Ano… I was wondering if you would like to practice today? The closing ceremony is getting nearer after all…"

There was silence on the other line…

"Tsukimori-kun?"

He seemed to be thoughtful about it for quite a long time.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll pass… I need to… relax for a bit..." he replied after the momentary pause.

_That's new. He's doesn't want to practice._ "I understand. You would surely like to feel that summer air. Yes… Sorry about that. See you at the dance," she replied, clearly misunderstanding Tsukimori's point.

"Yes… See you. Ja."

"ja."

She put back the phone on its cradle.

_Relax huh? I think I need one too… Oh boy… I can't believe how such simple words can mess up a brain of another. I think a trip to the beach might do well!_

* * *

**Tsukimori's POV**

_This girl… Why oh why can't she just leave my thoughts?! I need a break. Relaxing… I can't believe it. I haven't done this for quite a long time…_

The phone rang. No one else was near it so he decided to answer it instead.

_It must be one of those clients mother was talking about._ "Good afternoon, this is the Tsukimori Residence, Len speaking… Err… How can I help you?"

He heard a faint giggle on the other line.

_Oh just great. First, I can't get her out of my head. And now, she has to call…_

He cleared his throat and replied, "Hino… state your business."

"hehe. Gomene Tsukimori-kun. Ano… I was wondering if you would like to practice today? The closing ceremony is getting nearer after all…" she replied.

_I see. She's still thinking about practice… I'll cut her some slack… I guess we both need it…_

"Tsukimori-kun?"

"I'm sorry. I think I'll pass… I need to… relax for a bit…"

_and gather my thoughts_…

"I understand. You would surely like to feel that summer air. Yes… Sorry about that. See you at the dance," she replied.

"Yes… See you. Ja."

"ja."

He heard the phone being put down by the caller. He sighed and put his own phone back in its original place.

* * *

**Tsuchiura's POV**

_What a hot afternoon! Wha- Who would call at this hour?_

He picked up the receiver and heard a familiar voice speak.

Hihara: Hello?

Tsuchiura: Hihara-senpai?

Hihara: Oh Tsuchiura! Good timing, you're at home!

Tsuchiura: What's up?

Hihara: Do you want to shoot some hoops with me today?

Tsuchiura: I guess I'm not doing anything so… why not…

Hihara: Great! Meet me at the park in an hour or so. See you!

(end of call)

_Heh. He seems in the mood today._

* * *

**Hihara's POV**

_I'm just so happy I couldn't help smiling! Finally I've told her!! It's like a huge burden has been set free, I feel so good today! Hm… Why not spread this feeling along?_

He neared the phone and dialed Tsuchiura's number.

(ring, ring, ri-)

The phone was picked up.

Hihara: Hello?

Tsuchiura: Hihara-senpai?

Hihara: Oh Tsuchiura! Good timing, you're at home!

Tsuchiura: What's up?

Hihara: Do you want to shoot some hoops with me today?

Tsuchiura: I guess I'm not doing anything so… why not…

Hihara: Great! Meet me at the park in an hour or so. See you!

After that, the call ended.

_Great! I better get ready._

* * *

Tsuchiura walked to the basketball court found inside the park. His fingers held the wire fence and looked at the person standing in the middle of the court.

"Nice afternoon, Tsuchiura. Let's go!" he said with much enthusiasm, spinning the ball on his index finger on his right hand and running his left hand on his green hair.

Tsuchiura can't help but smile. _Let the games begin._

* * *

"Ah! The air is so cool… It helps my mind relax. It's a nice idea to go here today," she said as the wind blew her hair.

Hino walked barefooted on the soft warm sand while she held her sandals. The waves crashed and erased her footprints. Not many people are at the beach today which made it all the better for her. She looked at the almost setting sky and breathed deeply, taking in the fresh air. She went to soak her feet in the water and saw that someone beside her was doing the same. She looked to her left and saw that, that person is also looking at her.

"Hino?!"

"Tsukimori-kun?! I didn't realize that when you meant relax… You'd gone to the beach… ehehehe…"she chuckled nervously.

_Does she have to follow me everywhere??_ "Sigh. I guess you also planned to go here when I said I wanted to relax huh?"

"Well, sort of… I guess this is just like last time..." she said, watching her toes play with the sand.

They also met at the same beach just before the concert started. It was like déjà vu all over again.

They stood there for a while, admiring the beauty of the beach. Their hair blew on their faces. Tsukimori picked up a smooth stone and threw it skillfully in the water. It hopped a few times then sank. Hino watched in awe while Tsukimori looked at the horizon. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

He looked at the owner of the voice but instead was greeted by a splash of water in the face. He heard her laugh.

"Gotcha!" she said delightfully.

"Why you…" he said under his breath, amused by her sudden actions.

He splashed water back at her. She continued to laugh and splashed him back. They were getting really wet.

He was starting to enjoy himself and smiled. Soon after that, he was laughing with her. Hino stopped. Tsukimori splashed water back to her again but then saw her face. He stopped as well.

_Did he just laugh?_

When he thought that everything has become serious, he saw her grin.

"Tsukimori-kun! You just laughed!" she exclaimed.

"…"

"It suits you better than being serious all the time you know," she said.

He shook his head and walked back to shore.

_Hino, hino, hino._

He sat there to watch the setting sky. Hino followed and sat alongside him.

"What're you doing?" he asked when he saw her sit down beside him.

"I'm watching the sunset with you silly! What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied back.

Silence.

"Tsukimori-kun… why are you so serious? Does it hurt you to have fun once in a while?" she suddenly asked.

_When you live on your own and your parents aren't always around… That's when you'll realize, especially, if everyone expects the same thing from you every time. Yes… Perfection_. "It's complicated," he replied.

"Well I for one prefer you laughing like earlier," she said as she poked his cheek.

He gently pushed away her finger then chuckled.

"Hino…" he said as he looked into her eyes.

* * *

**Hihara & Tsuchiura's POV**

"That was a good game Tsuchiura!" a sweaty Hihara gave him a high five.

"Yeah, t'was," he said returning his gesture.

"Anyway, why the sudden invite?" he asked.

"I'm just feeling pretty happy today"

"That's everyday…"

"haha. Well…Something good happened," he continued smiling.

"May I know what it is?"

"haha. It's a secret." He said

"I see," Tsuchiura chuckled.

Hihara was thoughtful for a while when he said: "Tsuchiura, what do you think of Hino?"

"Hino?! Well… I think she's… kind, warm-hearted, gentle and…" he replied, blushing at the question.

"not that," Hihara replied, completely ignoring his answer

"What I meant is, do you think if she already has her eye on somebody?"

"What??"

"You heard what I said…"

"senpai, you know Hino… I don't think she's got that going on in her mind…"

"I guess your right… well anyway, I'll see you on Wednesday?"

"yeah."

They grabbed their bags and headed home. Tsuchiura on the other hand had other plans.

* * *

**Tsuchiura's POV**

_Wow, look at that sun set! I bet it's got a better view at the beach! Might as well take a walk there… _

* * *

**Tsukimori and Hino**

"Hino…"

He touched her smooth face. Hino noticed the warmth in his eyes and felt herself blush at his gaze. They looked into each other's eyes. Tsukimori leaned in closer. His movement was too quick and all Hino could remember was that he crashed his lips into hers.

He didn't know what he was doing half the time and the setting just seems to get at him. He was lost in her eyes. This feeling got stronger every time.

She didn't know what to do and found herself responding to it. She didn't know why. She wanted to pull away so badly but she just can't. _Sweet, sweet hatred._

It was that until they stopped and looked away.

He touched his lips, the exact same spot where they kissed.

_Did I just do that?_

She can't bear to look at him.

_T-that was m-my f-first k-k-iss…_

* * *

"_Ah! The beach… Would you look at that beautiful sun set,"_ Tsuchiura thought as he inhaled.

"_And oh… would you look at that…people making out on the beach with a matching sun set… typical…"_ Tsuchiura sighed.

But the red headed girl caught his eye. He knew her even from far way!

_Hino?!_

The blue-haired dude was familiar as well… boy oh boy… _Tsukimori_… He said the name with distaste.

He saw her stand up and run towards his direction. She's getting closer… closer…

"ah!"

"hino, are you alright?"

She looked at him, his eyes full of questions. Now's not the right time. She brushed past him and ran away.

He looked at Tsukimori. He was sitting there, covering his mouth and staring at the distance. Tsuchiura looked back at Hino who was now climbing the stairs.

_Do you think she has her eye on anyone?_

Hihara's words rang inside his head.

_I'll deal with the blue head later… Right now…_

"Hino!"

He called after her.

(end of chapter)

* * *

OMG, is it just me or are the scenes getting tense??  
People, I present Chapter 10...  
Did I go overboard?  
I hope not... (sniffs)  
Anyway... So, Tsuchiura just saw what happened between the two...  
dun-dun-dun-dun...  
Something to wait for again. :P  
What happens next?  
Ah... Chapter 11 & 12 might answer that.  
Errhm... hope you like this chappie!  
Put in your comments (:

Thanks for the love guys, I really appriciate it! (:


	11. I don't care,I just love you

_Still _**Tuesday**

Tsukimori's POV

He dusted himself to get rid of all the sand. He stood there and continued to stare at the setting sun. His blue hair flew wildly as the strong wind passed it. The scene earlier played back inside his head again and again.

_He went nearer and closed his eyes, readying himself for planting a kiss on her soft lips. Then he felt her warm breath on his face. Finally, their lips locked. He poured out all the emotions his heart has been hiding. A simple kiss yet it said everything. _

_Hino. _

He was feeling frustrated for letting his self-control betray him. He wasn't planning on doing anything about these crazy emotions that seem to overwhelm him every time she's near 'cause he doesn't really know what to do. Heck, he didn't even completely understand it either. That was why he's here in the first place, to think. Imagine his surprise when he saw the person who's the reason for all this trouble.

"_Sheesh. She doesn't leave me alone,"_ was the first thing that came to mind.

Now he stood there, contemplating all the possibilities. He kissed her and… did she just kiss him back?

_What the hell is going on?!_

* * *

_What the heck just happened?_

She ran past Tsuchiura and proceeded to the stairs. She wanted to escape the scene so badly. Her first kiss under a setting sky at the beach… yes, she's a girl and first kisses matter! But she never imagined it to be Tsukimori the ice man and she never expected Tsuchiura his worst living enemy to witness it! Oh the irony of it all.

But that kiss… it was just so full of passion that it was like he was urging her to do the same. Out of her senses, she responded back.

_I'm so stupid!! Why did I have to do that?! Now things would be a whole lot awkward between us!_

She continued to run but she found out that she can't. She tried to move but to no avail. She looked back and felt a strong grasp on her right wrist. She looked at the hand holding her wrist then followed the person's arm to his face. _No duh._

"Tsuchiura-kun…" was all she managed to say to him…

"Hino, mind telling me what's going on?" his voice was stern but his face gave away his emotions… worry, curiosity, a tinge of anger and perhaps… jealousy?

She shook her arm to free herself from his grasp but the more she shook the tighter he held on to it. Finally, her arm went limp and she gave in.

"Are you ready to talk?" his voice was gentle now. He loosened his grip

The answer he heard was only a stifling sigh.

"Why did you have to follow me?" she managed to say.

"I… was worried about you…"

"Nothing happened…"

"But that…"he stopped in mid-sentence, doubting if he should continue.

"what?"

"That kiss…"

"What about it…" she covered her flushed face with her bangs.

"Darn it Hino! Don't play dumb with me!" That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

She shivered at the sudden raise of his voice, but it can't be helped. Why should she explain to him all the weird things that have been going on with her lately?

"I…"

He breathed in deeply. _Darn it Tsuchiura, you're scaring her!_ " ok… Let's cut to the chase, what's going on between you and Tsukimori?"

That was a wrong question to ask for she suddenly burst out, "Why do you care anyway??"

After a moment of silence, looking at each other…

He suddenly pulled her into his arms and leaned in close to her ear, "It's because I love you… It can't be helped," he whispered.

People around them started to stare… and "aw-ed" at the scene before them. Tsuchiura quickly released her and cleared his throat. _Talk about public confession…_

"Tsuchiura-kun…"

"Let's get out of here," he gently pulled her through the crowd.

_**Futari de aruku kaerimichi futo damarikomu**  
We were suddenly silent while we were walking back home._

Hino looked away at the sight in front of her while they continued to walk in silence.

_**Bukiyou de tsutaerarenai omoi**_  
_Clumsily unable to express our feelings_

Tsuchiura released his grip on her wrist and put his hand in his pants pocket.

_**Ashibayani ni yuku shiki no naka donna SCENE demo sugu soba de kimi wo miteitanda**  
In any scene of the quick paced seasons, I quickly go to your side because I wanted to see you_

Now that they are away from the crowd, he faced her. Noticing that she was freed, she looked as well.

_**Futo kuchizu samu suki na PHRASE**  
Casually humming to myself saying a favorite phrase _

He smiled at her and whispered her name, " Hino…"

_**Moshimo kimi nara donna neiro wo kanaderu darou**  
If it's you, no matter what the tone is, you can play it, right?_

"Tsuchiura-kun…."

_**Ichibyou goto ni yakizuketetai kimi wo**  
I want you to burn in me every second_

_Overflowing emotions..._ "I… I don't care what's going on between you and Tsukimori… at least… I just want you to know how I feel…"

_**Suneta shigusa mo waraigao mo**  
Your sulking face is also your smile_

She gave him a faint smile but he couldn't help noticing all that tension inside her.

_**Kimi wo idoru subete ga ima kaze ni mainagara yasashiku tsutsumu**  
Everything you painted is now being gently engulfed by the whirling wind_

_This is the right time… _

He wanted to take all that pain away. But how?

_He gave her a comforting hug._

* * *

Yunoki's POV

He was drinking his tea while looking out the garden.

"nii-chan? What's wrong?" Miyabi asked.

"mmm? It's nothing,"he smiled at her.

She didn't look reassured but decided not to say anything.

_Kaho-chan, we will see each other tomorrow. I wonder what'll happen then…_

* * *

Hihara's POV

_Playing basketball with Tsuchiura brings back memories!_

He remembered being with Kaho on that day who bandaged his cut. If it wasn't for Tsuchiura's ex, Mizue, that wouldn't have happened.

Being reminded of Kahoko, he smiled to himself.

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow!" he said out loud.

* * *

Shimizu's POV

"Keiichi, your sister sent these clothes for you to wear at the dance. Why don't you try it on?"

"Hai, obaa-san…"he replied sleepily.

As he dressed himself in front of the mirror he thought to himself, _"Tomorrow's the day… Kaho-senpai…"_

* * *

Hey guys.  
How'd you like Chapter 11?  
Too short?  
Yeah, I think so too.  
Please do forgive me.

But now, we can add Tsuchiura to the check list. _Check._

If you're wondering, Tsukimori didn't see Tsuchiura at the beach so he doesn't have a single idea that Tsuchiura saw them.  
He was 'too busy' pondering on that kiss. hehe.

Another thing, you may have noticed that the song I used is the ending theme song of La Corda D'oro. Is it good background music? :P

The ending seems to be a bit foreboding. It has to be! 'cause a lot of things will happen on Chapter 12! oops. Have I said to much?

Speaking of Chapter 12... It will be about the most awaited closing ceremony/dance at Seiso Academy. better wait for that (;

To wrap this all up... I've got a "maybe" sad news for all of you readers out there...  
This fic, is almost near its end. (cries)

Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter:  
bubbly.o9, Yutaka Satoe, idioticsmile, mintjujubes, BeatenRythm, ILoveYuffietine2719, jaja d, PurpleBlackGoth, Roryth, hello, Cherisetst, AnimeAddicted018, kalen1, Judy107, shiroyuki-hime, d0ttedhalfn0te, '-MiNi-RAi-', mibeaivy9, Pathetic Rainbow & IceDollSayaka...

Lotsa luv,  
mysteriousperson


	12. Start of One Long Night

I didn't expect to update this fast. hehe. This is the longest chapter yet. But this made up for the short chapter last time right? well, anyway enjoy. (:

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Four confessions in just a few days. What am I supposed to do now?" she sighed to herself.

We can now see a certain red head covering her head with her pillow. She breathed in the scent of the sheets and took in its strawberry mintiness. Thinking of valid reasons as to 'why her of all people to experience such a hard decision to make', she came up with none.

"Why me??" she screamed the question out loud but the pillow gave her a muffled voice and the question came out as a screech "Wahenmee!"

"Kaho dear, are you alright?" came her mother's faint voice from the other side of the doorway.

She quickly sat up from the bed and replied, "I'm fine mom!"

The door slowly opened and a head poked out. She eyed her daughter who was sitting casually on the bed and looking up innocently at her.

"Aren't you going to get ready for the dance?" her mother asked.

It was written all over her face that she completely forgot.

_"The dance! What am I supposed to do? I'm going to see them… I… I don't want to… It's going to be an awkward moment…"_ As the thoughts ran inside her head, she turned redder by the second.

"I… I think I won't go… I'm not feeling very well…"

And indeed she's right. She was feeling a bit light-headed. There are butterflies in her stomach. She breathed in short gasps of air. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest. Not to mention her face which reached its reddest point.

Her mother walked into the room and felt her forehead.

"Yes, you're temperature is a bit warmer than usual. Maybe I should just tell your little friends that you won't be able to come with them," she said.

"F-friends?"

"Yes, they're waiting for you downstairs. Nice of them to come by and make you sure you wear the proper dress tonight. They asked me if they can take you out shopping but I said that I'll just call you so they can talk to you personally," she replied as she turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait mom! Who exactly is waiting for me downstairs?"

With her hand on the doorknob, she faced her daughter, "Oh, two lovely girls… one was a bit… how do we put it… shy…I wonder if she's disabled…She doesn't talk much… and the other one was well… quite the opposite of the other really. She's talkative and asked a lot of questions. She had this camera and kept taking photos of our living room. Nice girl. Very curious," she replied.

_"That's Fuyuumi-chan and Amou-san! Oh no! I don't want to let them down. They came all the way to my house! I just can't ignore them!"_ she mentally scolded herself.

She looked at her mom who was waiting for her answer.

_"Now what? Maybe… my mom can help me with this problem…" _she thought.

"Mom… I…"

Then suddenly, images came rushing into her mind at the thought of telling her mother about the confessions.

* * *

**(Inside her imaginative mind)**

**Scene 1:**

"Mom, there's this guy…" she started.

"A guy?? Oh, have you got a crush? That's so sweet darling!" her mother exclaimed.

"No mom! I mean…" she was cut off.

"Don't be shy to admit it Kahoko, I'm your mom after all. Oh, I remember my first crush. He was our teacher in Chemistry. He's got dazzling emerald eyes…" she continued to tell her tale.

**Scene 2:**

"Mom, I've got a problem…"she started.

"A guy problem?" her mother eyed her.

"Yes," she shyly admitted.

"Don't tell me it's that nice young man who came to our house! I knew the two of you were going out!"

"NO!" she blushed furiously.

**(end of sneak peek)**

* * *

Hino groaned quietly. Even if she try to tell her mom, the conversation might end up with a 'love story' from her teenage years or she would get paired up with different men that her mother thought she's going out with. She knew her mom is willing to help when she's in need of one but maybe a love problem wasn't her thing. She needed someone who's young enough to understand this problem and wise enough to give her advice. If only her sister was here.

"Mom… I think I'm feeling better now…" she slowly stood up and walked over to where her mother was standing.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Ok then. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you," she held her by the shoulder and led her daughter out of the room.

Downstairs, Hino saw her two friends in the living room making themselves 'at home'. Fuyuumi was sitting quietly on the couch. Her eyes kept darting here and there.

_"I'm at Kaho-senpai's house!"_ she thought to herself.

On the other hand, Amou was taking pictures of the living room. _She had to see it to believe it. Her mother is right!_ But Amou stopped for she spotted photo albums hidden along with magazines under the side table. She was about to pull it out of the clutter when Hino shouted her name.

"Amou-san!"

Amou looked around to see her friend's meaningful look.

_"Okay, I won't go that far,"_ Amou thought.

"Hino-chan! Would you like to go with us? We're shopping for outfits," she asked.

Hino looked from the Amou-holding-camera to the ever-so-timid-Fuyuumi. She met Fuyuumi's gaze and she gave her a quick smile.

"I guess I can tag along," was her reply.

Fuyuumi gave off a sigh of relief. She was getting pretty insecure with Amou around. She was asking a lot of questions about Kahoko and about herself as well. In the first place, she was just too shy in declining Amou's offer for shopping around town. Now with her senpai around, things might get a bit better.

* * *

They walked through the town, entering one shop at a time. They scavenged through every item for sale and sought for the perfect dress, shoes & accessories. In a particular dress store, the three girls found the perfect outfits.

(A/N: Sorry but I'm at loss for the appropriate words to describe how they look. If you're curious as to what those outfits are. Please feel free to visit this links:

Amou: www(dot)dariuscordell(dot)com/images/3020(underscore)pink(percent)20prom(percent)20dresses.jpg

Fuyuumi: www(dot)prompartydress(dot)com/party-dresses/images/C9051(underscore)Prom(underscore)Party(underscore)Dressx.jpg

Hino: www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/partycloz/218596788/ man, it's hard to type websites xD)

The two chattered excitedly about make-up on their way back to Amou's house with Fuyuumi walking silently behind them. They opened the door only to be greeted by silence.

"My parents are out on a trip," Amou explained.

She led them up the stairs into her room. There was a corner of her room that had a full length mirror and beside it was a make-up table filled with cosmetics too many to count. She asked her companions to leave their stuff on the bed so they can get started. Hino took the bags from Fuyuumi's hands and obediently spread them on the bed.

"Arigato…" Fuyuumi mumbled thanks.

Meanwhile, Amou was starting to pick certain amounts of lipsticks, blush, eyeliner and different other stuff for the three of them.

"Ok! Who's first?" Amou rolled up the lipstick and looked at the two. She couldn't wait to get her hands on them and start to put on make up.

Fuyuumi backed off a little. She's not really fond of make-ups. Hino saw this reaction and offered to go first. Well, after what seemed like an eternity Amou put down her 'weapon' and looked satisfyingly at her creation. Hino blinked three times.

"Eh? How does it look?"

"Here," Amou turned the swivel chair so Hino can face the full length mirror.

Hino whispered a soft 'oh' when she saw her reflection. Her face seems to glow a little bit in the light because of the powder. Her cheeks are pinkish from the blush Amou put on her. Her lips are covered with strawberry lip gloss. Her eyes had glittering eyeliner.

All out, she looked like a ceramic doll. She turned to Fuyuumi who in return stared at her as if not believing that it was still her senpai seating on the chair.

"What do you think Fuyuumi-chan?" Hino asked her.

"I think it looks good on you senpai," she replied shyly.

"Ok Fuyuumi-chan, you're next," Amou gestured for her to come sit on the chair.

Fuyuumi was reluctant at first but when Kaho gave her an encouraging nod, she decided to 'conquer her fear'. It also took a long time to do her make-up. At first, Fuyuumi struggled with the eyeliner but soon enough she eased up a bit. Finally, Amou was done with her as well. The soft 'clack' of the lipstick on the wooden table is the new music to her ears. She hesitantly looked at herself in the mirror. The result is the same as Kahoko's. Her usual pale face looked very lively and was full of color at the moment.

"Fuyuumi-chan, you look beautiful!" Hino beamed at her.

She can't help but blush at the compliment.

Amou shooed them away so she can put make-up on herself. She told them to get dressed up.

Once they were all seated on the bed with their outfits. They started to do each other's hair.

"So, Hino-chan, are you planning to dance with anyone?" Amou asked as she tied Hino's hair.

"EH? I don't know Amou-san. I never really thought about it…" she blushed.

"I'm sure there are a lot of guys who'll want to dance with you. What about those five participants from the concours neh? ," Amou said.

She turned even redder. Amou looked at her reddening face and a sly smile crept her face.

"Oh… By chance, do you like anyone among the five?" she asked.

Hino was silent but she shook her head.

"How come? I don't see why not," she leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "or maybe it's the other way around?"

Amou hit the jackpot for Hino started to squirm under her stare.

"I knew it! So they confessed already??"

"_No, certainly not of all people to know!_" Hino thought.

Fuyuumi looked at her two senpais, clueless as to what they were talking about but she noticed that Hino's uncomfortable so she helplessly tried to change the subject.

"Ano… Amou-san…" Fuyuumi started without thinking.

Amou almost forgot about her.

"How about you Fuyuumi-chan?" Amou now turned to her kouhai.

Hino looked at her as well.

"Are you going to dance with anyone?"

Fuyuumi, flustered by the two pairs of eyes looking at her, only shook her head.

"Oh? Well is there anyone you like at the moment?…"

Hino sighed. There's Amou for you.

"_How can I change the subject?"_ she desperately thought.

While Fuyuumi was blushing at the question, Hino searched the room for something to talk about. She saw the clock by the desk and almost screamed at the time.

"We better go!" she cried.

"You're right," Amou said when she checked her watch.

Fuyuumi nodded her head meekly and shot Hino a grateful look. She returned it with a soft smile.

* * *

The three princesses left the hired limo and entered the academy gates. The dance is held at the field. Yes, the field. But it didn't look like one for it was lavishly decorated. White wooden fences surrounded the huge area. There were posts at every corner in which strong wires were tied. Attached to those wires are the many Chinese lanterns that glow in the night. There are many round tables scattered at the sides. It was covered with white cloth and lilac flowers adorned the center. In a corner, the buffet table is found, and the cooks kept on refilling it. Beside it, someone was cooking from the grill. The fire rose slightly, attracting on-lookers. Farther down, a small stage was put up for the performance the concour participants will be presenting later on. A huge space was left in the center, for anyone who would like to dance once the music starts. The cool breeze added to the scenery. Spotlights are everywhere.

"It would've been romantic, if only there were cute guys," Amou sighed.

Hino couldn't believe this girl. Her eyes roamed around. Her heart skipped a beat, scratch that, skipped loads of beats when she saw the four particular people she was dreading to see. Several… A lot… of girls are crowded around a certain table, maybe, half the table. Obviously, the people who occupied that table are none other than Yunoki and Hihara.

"Yunoki-sama! You look wonderful tonight," a fan girl commented.

"Yunoki-sama…eto… I was wondering if… you would like to dance…" another fan girl asked.

Yunoki all gave them warm smiles which made them scream more. Beside him was Hihara. He wasn't minding the fan girls surrounding his friend. After all, he's used to it. He just continued to greedily gobble up the food on his plate. But after a while, a couple of second year girls went up to him.

"Hihara-senpai… you… look dashing tonight…" a certain girl commented.

This made Hihara look up from his food and mumbled a soft thanks to them, "Shankx," he said with a full mouth. He flashed them a goofy smile which made the girls giggle.

A couple of tables back, we find Tsukimori, arms folded and not minding the people around him. Shouji shyly went up to him.

"Tsukimori… W-would you li-like to dance?" she shakily asked, scared of the cold aura now starting to form around him.

Tsukimori just glared icily at her, his stony look seemed to say 'I don't dance' with finality. This left Shouji to say, "N-never mind," and she scurried off to her friends.

Shimizu was beside him on another chair, sleeping soundly with his head buried in his arms. His cello was leaning on the edge of the table.

Meanwhile, Tsuchiura's with his soccer posse in another table. They were laughing with their deep voices and high five-ing each other about certain jokes they were telling.

* * *

"KAHOKO!!" Mio screamed while waving her hand at her friend. Nao was following behind her.

(A/N: To see their outfits, follow the link below:

Mio (left): www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/cameragirl/335412556/

Nao (right): www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/cameragirl/335412556/)

At the sound of her name, four faces immediately turned to the direction of the voice and one was suddenly awoken to find the person with that name. Soon enough, they continued to stare at the beautiful girl in the orange dress. Hino started to panic.

"Mio, Nao!" she tried to greet them with her usual bubbly voice.

When her two best friends reached the threesome, Hino said, "Quick, let's find a table!"

She pulled them to an empty table away from the people she's trying to hide from. She sat on a chair and sighed.

"What's the matter Kaho?" Nao asked.

"Nothing really," she smiled at her.

The three of them continued to chat endlessly about their summer except for Hino who just listened intently at their stories and Fuyuumi too. Hino's summer really wasn't something she would like to tell especially if they might scream it out loud.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from the mike on-stage.

"Good evening everyone! I hope you're enjoying the cool night today! Food is over there, feel free to get whatever you like." There was a short pause. "Don't you think it's a bit quiet around here?" the emcee continued.

He clapped his hands and slow music suddenly played from out of nowhere.

"There you go! To get this party going on, why don't we start with some slow tunes? Grab a partner everyone! Let's dance the night away," the emcee twirled out of the stage.

Right on cue, few couples started to go at the center and danced together. The five girls at the table watched as guys suddenly stood up from their seats to ask the girls to dance with them. Shouts and screams can be heard from certain high school girls as Yunoki along with his friend Hihara walked past them. The two stopped in front of 'their' table. Hino looked at the people who stood beside her.

"Yunoki senpai! Kazuki-senpai!" she exclaimed.

The four other girls faced the two guys as well.

"Would you like to dance Kaho-chan/Hino?" the two said simultaneously and held up their hand.

The two best friends looked at each other. Apparently surprised that they came here for the same reason, each thought that the other came along to accompany him. Yes, the both of them stood up at the same time once the emcee told them that the floor is open for dancing couples. They left the fan girls and walked briskly to Hino's table. Whoever knew? Of course, Yunoki was half-expecting this but not this kind of awkward scene. The question was who would she rather dance with?

Amou and Mio gave knowing looks and smiled evilly. Nao and Fuyuumi quietly observed the scene and waited for Hino's reply. Hino, on the other hand, looked from one person's face to the other, not knowing what to do.

"Eh?" was all that came out of her mouth.

The two guys were taken aback, not knowing what to do as well.

"Pick Yunoki-kun," Amou whispered to Hino.

"No, pick Hihara-senpai," Mio whispered as well.

"_Oh! How embarrassing!"_ Hino thought. She turned pink. She was grateful that she was wearing make up for it wasn't noticeable.

The two guys weren't doing well. They put down their hands and cleared their throats.

"Yunoki… I wanted to dance with Kaho-chan…" the expected pouting reaction from Hihara.

"errr… Hihara… I apologize if I interrupted but… From what I can see, I was able to ask first…" came Yunoki's reply.

The five girls looked from Hihara to Yunoki and watched the 'word battle' they were having. It seems that the two of them wanted to have the first dance with her.

"_I think I found my scoop, concour participants fighting over one younger girl!"_ Amou thought.

"_Why does Yunoki keep on insisting? Is it possible that he likes her as well?" _Hihara thought.

Out of the goodness of Yunoki's heart he suddenly switched gears, "No, maybe you should dance with her first," he smiled at his best friend.

"No it's okay Yunoki, if you want to… go ahead," Hihara insisted.

The two looked away from each other. Now things are in a new level of 'awkward'. Shimizu came into view.

"Kaho-senpai…" he started.

"I choose Shimizu!" she suddenly yelled to avoid the tensing atmosphere.

"Nani?..." Shimizu asked.

She stood up from her seat and held up her hand, "Would you like to dance Shimizu-kun?"

"Hai Kaho-senpai…" Shimizu replied.

Things calmed down a bit but it was a sudden change of scene. Hino curtsied in front the two young man.

"I'll dance with you later, gentlemen," she smiled at them.

Hihara merely shrugged and smiled at her. Yunoki nodded his head and smiled as well.

Hino & Shimizu walked to the center and started to dance. He put his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his neck. You can just imagine the shocked faces of two people namely Tsukimori and Tsuchiura and the amused faces of Mio and Amou.

"I'm sorry about that Shimizu-kun," Hino looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's ok Kaho-senpai… I just wanted to tell you something… but this might be better," Shimizu smiled slightly.

She blushed at his angelic smile 'cause that rarely happens.

"So what do you want to tell me anyway?" she asked.

"Kaho-senpai… that answer you gave me about love really helped…"

"Oh…"

"I just realized that… you're right & that… now I know I like you a lot…"

She almost fainted. _Even her kouhai?_

(end of chapter)

* * *

This is going to be a long night everybody!  
I'll leave you to wonder what'll happen next.  
I didn't know Amou had magic hands for make-up xD

A clue about Chapter 13: Fuyuumi would be a really big help with Kahoko's desicion-making. What she said? You have to find out. (:

Almost nearing the last and final chapter... :((

Please put in your reviews.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, favorited & alerted.

For mintjujubes: I can't reply to you personally, there's no email... oh well... There's a reason why they're not calling her Kahoko (: you'll find out why (:

Lotsa Love,  
mysteriousperson


	13. Realizations

I'm back and alive minna! It took me a really long time to update neh? Aaaah! (ducks for cover to avoid shooting arrows) S-s-orry! (hides behind the couch) I've been experiencing some writer's block for awhile. I could only imagine short scenes and got no idea how to put them together. Ehehe. No matter how hard I want to update, fate just won't give me the right amount of mind power and brain juices. I needed a burst of inspiration! Anyway… take the chance to read ahead

* * *

**Tsuchiura's POV**

He was silently watching everything that has been happening from the corner of his eye.

The screams were evident so he followed the angry glares of the fan girls that were all focused in one direction. He stole a quick glance to find the two seniors, Hihara and Yunoki, asking Hino to dance. But they were not the only ones who stopped by that certain table. He noticed Shimizu who also walked up to her. He noted how she suddenly jumped up from her seat and dragged him to the dance floor.

The situation beforehand aroused his suspicions. Eyebrows quirked and eyes narrowed, Tsuchiura watched Hino and Shimizu as they danced together in front of the crowd. Then his head turned to Tsukimori who seemed to be spacing out but noticed that he snapped back to reality when the red headed violinist along with the blonde cello player started to dance. He gave off dark auras to anyone who tried to pry his attention away from the two.

_I see…_

Tsuchiura started to think things through.

It was plain for everyone to see that Hihara has something special for Hino. Asking her to dance with him was predictable if he mustered enough courage to ask her. Ever since the pillow incident, he has started to develop _feelings_ for the girl. Heck, the poor guy was so obvious, blushing every time at the sight of her and stumbling at his words when he spoke to her.

Yunoki on the other hand, was something else. He was always interacting with the girls that surround him from morning 'till afternoon but to come across one and make contact is unlikely. He's not been the one to make the first move. It has always been the girls that flock over him first. And Hino of all people? Surely something is wrong. It's not unless he also has some hidden feelings behind that perfect attitude.

Now Shimizu would certainly stay awake when it's something important. Well, at least that was his impression on him. It was suspicious really. Judging by how he bolted up straight when he heard Hino's name and looked around to find her, there is a slight hint of possibility that he likes her as well.

Tsukimori, well, he's somewhat different in showing his feelings. Different meaning: (1) His stoic expression towards others but how he suddenly changed around Hino. No, not all mushy and nice-nice, for that would be unlikely of him and his pride. It was his music that slowly turned into a sound with more feeling, almost like Hino's that is full of emotion. The Ave Maria at Fuyuumi's Villa and the Fourth selection are proof of this change. His playing might as well be a love confession for the girl! How he was affected by her was something we would call the sign for his new profound feelings. (2) The kiss at the beach was left unanswered. But right now, he could see that Hino wasn't minding him at all and seems oblivious to the glares he's now giving off. Might be that the kiss was his fault seeing how Hino reacted by running away from him. Ha! It seems Mr. Ice couldn't contain his raging hormones after all.

As for him, he admits that he loves the girl. He didn't really intend on telling her that time as it will bring only confusion into her life. He didn't want that to happen. Their friendship is important but Tsukimori pushed his luck and he just couldn't contain all those emotions that swarmed over him. His tongue slipped and he ended up telling her.

The other guys might've confessed and he didn't really mind whether she chose him or not. She doesn't realize how much she's made an impact on him so he'll just love her secretly if that's the case then or until he forgets about her if that's possible just as long as she's happy.

He sighed inwardly and rested his chin on his palm.

All that is left to say is…

"A very interesting competition might take place," he thought.

* * *

**Tsukimori's POV**

It's not that he didn't dance. It's just he didn't want to dance! But when something red caught his eye, he immediately focused his attention at the couple going at the center to dance. Hino was obviously eye-catching with her fiery red hair and her bright orange dress that added to the glow. Shimizu was dancing with her. What? The 'sleeping' Shimizu beside him earlier? He checked the chair beside him to make sure it wasn't just his clone. Stupid thought really. Obviously, he's gone. He looked at the two figures in front of him again. He suddenly felt the urge to wrestle her out of his arms and dance with her instead.

"_What's this? Is this jealousy?"_ Tsukimori grunted to himself.

He casually leaned back on his chair and folded his arms, trying to keep a cool expression. He continued to watch them as they danced past.

This feeling was starting to get on his nerves. He hated to admit it but, he was having growing affections for her.

* * *

**Hihara's POV**

He watched as the two left. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to dance with Hino first but there was something else bothering him at the moment. He looked at his best friend who was watching the pair leave as well. Why'd he suddenly take an interest in her? Is it because he liked her? He knows that it wasn't polite to intrude in one's affairs AND **this is his best friend** after all. He respects him. If he wanted to keep something from him he understands. That's how they work. But, more of importance, this is his most loved kouhai- KAHOKO we're talking about! He wanted to get a straight answer. If he and his best friend liked the same girl… it was just too weird.

"Yunoki," he called to him.

* * *

**Yunoki's POV**

He watched as they left. The scene earlier was what he wouldn't have liked. How can we describe this again? Awkward. He never felt that before. Now his best friend looked at him with unease.

"_I think I know what's going to come next," _he thought.

"Yunoki," his best friend called him.

He faced him with a friendly smile, "Yes?"

"I have something to ask you," he tugged on his sleeve to pull him to a corner.

* * *

(A/N: Hehe, short cut to hold the suspense… I know…. Evil…)

**Back at the table**

Mio looked from the two senpais to the dancing couple. She couldn't help but smile.

"Do you think it's what I think it is?" she asked still looking at the couple whilst her eyes are in dreamy state.

"Oh I know what you're talking about," Amou said evilly while glaring at the two.

"Do you think so?" Mio asked yet again, an even bigger smile plastered across her face.

"I'm right ahead of you!" she quickly grabbed a notebook and pen from her purse and started to jot down notes.

_It's finally coming true!_

Nao watched the exchange of words from Mio to Amou. It managed to make her sweat drop.

"Are they talking about violin romance?" she wondered and also looked at the two.

Fuyuumi hasn't said a word since Hihara and Yunoki came up to their table. She quietly observed as the scenes played before her.

* * *

(A/N: hold that thought, we're back to them again)

**Yunoki and Hihara's POV**

"Yunoki, do you like Kaho-chan?" He was direct to the point with the question.

_Should I speak the truth?_ "Maybe it's only fair since I know your secret…"he stated carefully.

Yunoki looked at his best friend. Then continued, "…that you should know mine as well."

"I told you to be ready for you're not the only one…" he added.

He broke eye contact to look at the star-filled sky overhead, "…Whose attention was taken away by the red headed girl."

"Yunoki… are you saying…"

Hihara was now catching up. Unexpectedly, he smiled.

"Sigh, I guess my suspicion was right. We like the same girl huh?" he put his hands at the back of his neck and stared at the sky as well.

_A very long pause followed._

"What do you plan on doing now?" Hihara asked, still looking at the stars.

"Isn't it obvious Hihara? I'll be sure to win the young princess' heart," Yunoki smiled with a glint in his eye.

"Yunoki…"

Hihara looked at him.

"You're on," he said.

The two had an understanding. Each wanted to have their own happy ending which they'll fight for but FRIENDSHIP is still the keyword here. No matter who wins this match they'll accept it as their own fate, keeping in mind that this is a friendly battle between them.

"_I gladly accept the challenge Hihara, but you still don't know who you're up against… it's not just me…I'm not in the position to tell you these things… I know you'll realize soon enough that the others have feelings for Kahoko as well,"_ Yunoki thought as he gave his friend a knowing smirk.

* * *

**Hino's POV**

_She almost fainted. Even her kouhai?_

"N-nani?"

"Hai… Kaho-chan… maybe… I do love you…"

(A/N: Sorry, I'm not ready to make a ShimizuxFuyuumi just yet.)

The music ended. Shimizu released his hold and bowed.

"Thank you for the dance Kaho-senpai."

He left. She looked at his retreating figure until he disappeared into the crowd.

"Is it really true?"

She stood rooted to the spot and continued to gaze warily ahead. It was absurd how everyone suddenly acted around her and confessed their heart's content! She felt like she has landed in some fairytale with princes and balls.

"This is nuts! This is nuts! I need some air," she quickly walked out of the field to the benches up ahead.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shimizu walked past the different people clad in elegant dresses and handsome black tuxedos. He reached the table shared by Tsukimori and took his cello that was leaning on it, unaware of the now deadly stares of the young man.

"Arigato Tsukimori-senpai… for watching my cello…"He bowed and disappeared to practice under the moonlight.

Mostly everyone saw Hino walk out after she danced with Shimizu- Mio, Amou, Fuyuumi, Nao, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura. After Shimizu left, they stood up at once, concerned.

When Tsuchiura saw Tsukimori take a step forward, he did too. Even though he didn't mind whether who Hino chose, he wouldn't willingly lose. If Tsukimori plans on following her out, he'll be sure to go first.

But something else caught his eye. It was Fuyuumi running to follow her senpai with two cases in hand. He noted her anxious and worried expression and the hint of determination on her face.

"I'll let her go alone," Tsuchiura thought.

Apparently the others thought the same and sat down as well.

* * *

"Fuyuumi-chan, where are you going?" Nao asked when she saw her picking up her clarinet case and Hino's violin.

"I'm… going to follow Kaho-senpai," with that she ran.

Fuyuumi left them. They were taken aback by her determined voice. She was usually shy and timid but just look at her now! There's nothing that could stop her and they decided to give her the chance. There was nothing else they could do but wait.

* * *

Holding up her dress, Hino ran up the steps. (Hehe rhymes!) She walked through the brick path, making soft tapping noises that echoed in the silence. Chinese Lanterns were hung even in this part of the school. It was the only source that lighted up the dark night and left the stars to glow in the sky. She sat down on one of the benches and buried her face in her palms.

_Moment's peace._

Just then, faint clacking of heels was heard behind her. She ignored it not wanting to speak to anyone as of the moment. She felt a presence sit down beside her. An object brushed against her foot. She heard locks being opened and some clicking. Suddenly, there was music filling the air, namely from a clarinet. The tune was familiar, Romance No. 2 to be exact. It was different from how she usually plays. It wasn't stiff at all. Its soothing melody made her ears perk up a bit. It continued to flow from the instrument making her relax. When it stopped, she looked up to see her kouhai sitting beside her. Even though her face was slightly lit up from the lanterns she could see the worry written across her face.

"Kaho-senpai… could you… play something… please?" Fuyuumi's words were barely a whisper. She looked at her senpai and gently nudged the case beside her.

Obliged, Hino picked up her violin case and took out her violin. She stood up in front of Fuyuumi and played the first piece that came to mind which was… _Ave Maria. _

Her music was different today. It reflected her sad aura.

_I should've noticed this before._ _Music is what feeling sounds like._ "Kaho-senpai, what's bothering you?" her voice was soft.

Hino stopped in mid-playing and looked at her kouhai sadly. She sighed and went to sit beside her with the violin on her lap.

"Fuyuumi-chan, have you ever been in love?" Hino asked.

Fuyuumi was silent for awhile.

"With my clarinet…" Fuyuumi replied.

Hino looked at her then to her violin. She gazed at it fondly and smiled a bit. She does love her violin and the music they made together. Love & music… These two things seem to revolve around her world. Music led her to love. Cheesy it may seem but it was true. She stroked the golden string with the tip of her index finger affectionately.

"Fuyuumi-chan if you were to pick between Shimizu-kun, Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun, Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai, who would you pick?" Hino released the question that was bugging her ever since.

"Nani??"

_Awkward pause._

"G-gomene… It's unfair of me to ask you this since… I don't have an answer as well," she said sullenly.

Fuyuumi gave her a questioning look. Hino sighed again.

"Kaho-senpai…"

"I… don't know what to do Fuyuumi-chan!" she burst out.

Fuyuumi backed off a bit and stared wide eyed almost comically at her senpai. Hino continued to speak 'more to herself' as she explained her current situation with the concour participants with her arms flailing around all over the place.

"Who should I pick?! I mean, I can't leave them hanging forever! And if I did… They'd end up getting hurt! I don't like that!" she stopped and took her time to breathe.

"Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent. That's what Victor Hugo said…" Fuyuumi started, a little doubtful if she should continue.

When she saw Hino snap her gaze to her, she knew that she had her full attention.

"Kaho-senpai, what if you try listening to your heart just the same as how you listen to music," her voice was slowly shrinking and her shyness enveloped her once again.

"Listen to my heart… Just like how I listen to music…" she repeated.

It took a while to sink in.

3…

2…

1…

PANG! Then it hit her. Love and music! Her kouhai was right. The signs were scattered all over the place. How come she didn't notice this before? Her heart beat faster at the realization. Now she knows.

Hino carefully placed her violin aside to hug Fuyuumi.

"Arigato Fuyuumi-chan," she whispered in her ear.

Fuyuumi then stood up abruptly and bowed to excuse herself. She turned her heels and walked back to the dance. Hino stood up as well but she wasn't ready to leave yet. She gathered up her violin and bow and started to struck the strings. Her music was now filled with a new feeling… of Love.

"_Listen to my heart just like how I listen to music… Love & Music… I can see they're not so different from each other… You're not so bad of an advice giver Fuyuumi-chan."_

The thought made her smile. And different other scenes from previous encounters entered her mind, making her smile more.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"oi! Where's Hino-chan and Fuyuumi-chan?!" Kanazawa barked at the four males present at the time.

"I'll go and get them sensei!" Tsuchiura and Hihara said at the same time.

They looked at each other for a moment then looked back at their teacher to wait for his answer.

"No…" he mused. An unnoticeable smirk graced his lips.

"Tsukimori! You go," came their teacher's reply.

"Tch… How troublesome…"was his nonchalant reply.

His words seem to say 'It's their fault for being late anyway' but deep inside him is a different matter. He was a bit uneasy as to how 'she' would welcome him.

"Now, now Tsukimori-_kun_, it's only fair since you came here last when all of you were called. Besides, aren't you going to play a **duet **with Hino-chan? She's your responsibility," his smirk was now unmistakable.

He shook his head in defeat and left the gang, receiving different kinds of stares from them. He bumped into Fuyuumi on his way. He was relieved that half of his task was done when he saw her.

"Fuyuumi-chan? Have you seen Hino?" he asked her.

"S-She's up ahead by the benches," she replied shyly and was unable to look at him in the eye for she knows his almost 'confession'.

"Thank you," Tsukimori replied before he took the stairs.

Fuyuumi excused herself again so she can head for the waiting teacher near the stage.

* * *

He continued to walk through the brick road just like what Hino did earlier. He looked around for any sign of her until he stopped when he heard a familiar music. He didn't know if he was imagining it but when he spotted Hino, a pinkish light emanated from the violin and wrapped itself around her. To add to the effect, a slight breeze ruffled her hair and dress and blew it sideways. She was looking serene as she played Ave Maria.

Seeing that she was in concentration with her playing, Tsukimori decided not to disturb her. He's got manners to know well enough not to interrupt someone when they're practicing so he just sat down on one of the benches across her and listened.

When she finally opened her eyes in time with the end of the music, she was surprised to see Tsukimori sitting on the bench with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. He opened his eyes and she stared at him.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hino… the program is about to start… everybody is waiting for you down there," Tsukimori replied as he stood up from his position.

"H-hai… Arigato T-Tsukimori-kin for calling me," she stuttered.

"Kanazawa-sensei asked me to do it anyway," he said.

"Oh…"

She put back her violin in its case. Unexpectedly, Tsukimori touched her hand. She looked at him but he was looking away. She could only see the back of his head when he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he said.

He felt the warmth of her hand when she placed her hand on his. He now felt the courage to face her and found her smiling at him.

"It's alright Tsukimori-kun."

They walked back silently to the field. Tsukimori was four or five steps away from Hino.

"I guess you would've guessed by now…" Tsukimori started when his foot reached the last step of the stairs.

"Hm?" she turned to his back view.

"You would've guessed by now that I like you," he said not too loudly but enough for her to hear. His voice remained stoic as usual.

"Pretty much," Hino replied, almost giggling.

They entered the flowered arch and went over to the other participants. They all looked at her with admiration and tender love. She smiled uncertainly and was a bit doubtful about her decision. _The show is about to start._

**The show meant much more than you think.**

(end of chapter)

* * *

Oh my, would you look at those votes. hey, how come no one's voting for Hihara or Keiichi?

haha. alright! Do you think there's OOCness with the cast? I always wanted Fuyuumi to be able to do something big here so I put it too full extent. Her little sister role really shone in this chapter. And I also noticed some of you wanting more LenxKaho moments so I gave it a shot. It was just for a short while though but I thought it was cute.

The next chapter may be the last or... I'm not sure though.. maybe the next, next? would you like the next chapter to be the last?

I've got some surprise for you readers in Chapter 14 anyways.

Oh yeah, I'm open for comments and suggestions ok? So, don't forget to push that button that says 'GO'

Love you guys!!

Special thanks to...

aviane13, kae1523mae, aceanimefreak26098, danianime, HarMony&MelodY, The Last Vampire 1982, kalen1, mintjujubes, strawberrybubble, twinklet31, pianogirl15, cherryblossom429, IceDollSayaka, cute0anime0addict, ILoveYuffietine2719, CheRRyBLoSSoms2904, jaja d, idioticsmile, shhhitzmwah, Serena of the Moon, Cherisetst, mibeaivy9, Judy107, PurpleBlackGoth, shiroyuki-hime, '-MiNi-RAi-' & Pathetic Rainbow

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. It made me want to write more (:


End file.
